PERSONA S4DC (SONG 4 DEVIL'S CHILD)SEASON TWO
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: If there is a person in another world that person has no past, present or future in that world but even in the end there is no need for backstory if there is no need to care about the persons past and even in the end it is the persona's that people forge in order to make there past seems like a distant memory and for a group that just finished fighting a god, is that mentality true
1. Chapter 1

**S4DC WARNING**

(this is a work of fiction)

(anything in relation real persons places or events are purely coincidental)

(And there will be some relation to real-life topics such as rape, murder, sex, and abuse but this is only to show the bad side of the villains and will be the only mention of them in the story.)

(now then. even with all of these will you still read the following tale…)

**S4DC PROLOGUE/RED**

"Welcome child to the velvet room." said a male voice but whoever that reply was toward could not see him

"I see. You might not be ready for me yet." said the male in acceptance "very well while you will see me another time you know I am here even though you cannot see it yet"

"Anyhow. You will be the guide for a group of people along the path to ones ever so slight and not so just fate." said the man "I want to lead this group toward it but I am not able to do so myself so I am requesting you."

"Even when hell freezes the world itself I want you to lead them to a greater fate beyond the one they know and show them what a future without suffering in a time when they will suffer the most...show them happiness."

'Cant I have the name I am doing this for?'

"You can call me _IGOR_." said Igor "what is your name? If I am so bold to ask"

'_RUBY ROSE_'

"Well then ruby it is time for us to forge this _CONTRACT _with you," said Igor

**S4DC PROLOGUE/WHITE**

"Welcome child to the velvet room." said a male voice but whoever that reply was toward could not see him

"I see. You might not be ready for me yet." said the male in acceptance "very well while you will see me another time you know I am here even though you cannot see it yet"

"Anyhow. You will be the guide for a group of people along the path to ones ever so slight and not so just fate." said the man "I want to lead this group toward it but I am not able to do so myself so I am requesting you."

"Even when hell freezes the world itself I want you to lead them to a greater fate beyond the one they know and show them what a future without suffering in a time when they will suffer the most...show them happiness."

'Cant I have the name I am doing this for?'

"You can call me _IGOR_." said Igor "what is your name? If I am so bold to ask"

'_WIESS SHNEE_'

"Well then ruby it is time for us to forge this _CONTRACT _with you," said Igor

**S4DC PROLOGUE/BLACK**

"Welcome child to the velvet room." said a male voice but whoever that reply was toward could not see him

"I see. You might not be ready for me yet." said the male in acceptance "very well while you will see me another time you know I am here even though you cannot see it yet"

"Anyhow. You will be the guide for a group of people along the path to ones ever so slight and not so just fate." said the man "I want to lead this group toward it but I am not able to do so myself so I am requesting you."

"Even when hell freezes the world itself I want you to lead them to a greater fate beyond the one they know and show them what a future without suffering in a time when they will suffer the most...show them happiness."

'Cant I have the name I am doing this for?'

"You can call me _IGOR_." said Igor "what is your name? If I am so bold to ask"

'_BLAKE BELLADONNA_'

"Well then ruby it is time for us to forge this _CONTRACT _with you," said Igor

**S4DC PROLOGUE/YELLOW**

"Welcome child to the velvet room." said a male voice but whoever that reply was toward could not see him

"I see. You might not be ready for me yet." said the male in acceptance "very well while you will see me another time you know I am here even though you cannot see it yet"

"Anyhow. You will be the guide for a group of people along the path to ones ever so slight and not so just fate." said the man "I want to lead this group toward it but I am not able to do so myself so I am requesting you."

"Even when hell freezes the world itself I want you to lead them to a greater fate beyond the one they know and show them what a future without suffering in a time when they will suffer the most...show them happiness."

'Cant I have the name I am doing this for?'

"You can call me _IGOR_." said Igor "what is your name? If I am so bold to ask"

'_YANG XIOU LONG_'

"Well then ruby it is time for us to forge this _CONTRACT _with you," said Igor


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is going to be fun I can already tell. but yha good to see you all are enjoying this story and I would like to address something real quick... yha I am sorry for missing all the ruby roses in the last four prologues in the last "chapter" but I was working on that chapter late at night and I was so tired so of course I missed it but looking at it again I should have noticed it sooner. anyhow thanks for reading it and showing your support and giving your criticisms and I thank you all and DFTBA**

**CHAPTER 1 (S4DC)**

Laying in a field of red and black roses...something not even the brightest of people would be able to do with no problem but these 7 were not most people...or are they were so at least now they are normal everyday folk laying in the sweet yet cold embrace of the snow turned roses littering the field and they would not care otherwise.

The location that they are laying in are the demons gardens the place where the just come to rest after and before a big test of fate, a place different depending on the people's deeds depending on there arcana's, a place where the dead comes to rest.

Any of these things would likely be considered for this group. Any would work. But it would never be have never died, their adventures are not over… and their arcanas were technically destroyed, broken, shattered, obliterated… nothing could bring them back after the outlet that was used to make them was shot in the head and killed and the other disappeared without a trace… or did he?

"Are these the ones you requested to go before the others sir?" said a woman standing on a path that led to the roses

"Yes," said Igor "under the grails totiage the never fully went through there retribution."

"I see. Well the there bodys are going to be difficult to retrieve since there lives there are still going on but it is possible to do but I do have a question." said the woman "where do we send them?"

"The place where the _FOOL_ that gave Akira life in the first place," said Igor

"Where exactly was that again." said the woman

"_REMNANT.,_" said Igor

"Yes sir." said the woman "and what time should we put them at?"

"The time where the rose's seed starts to bloom."

"Yes sir." said the woman writing something on a small piece of paper and soon giving it to him "all I need is your signature"

Igor took the paper before it suddenly turned blood red with a splash of yellow and blue and a hint of velvet

"Thank you kindly." said the woman "they will be there before she gets taken by the one that will make that world suffer."

"Thank you."

_(THE VELVET ROOM 5/2/19 ) _

"Welcome back ruby," said Igor

"It is good to see you again at this hour." said ruby

"It is good to see you as well."

Suddenly another familiar guest appeared in the velvet room and it was Weiss

"Welcome back to the velvet room," said Igor

"Hello again Igor," said Wiess "how is your evening."

"Doing better than it was the last time."

And then another in the form of blake and soon after in the form of yang

"You must be wondering why I am calling you all here today," said Igor

"Is it about the group we are supposed to lead to there fate?" asked Blake

"Yes," said Igor "they, in fact, are listening in on this conversation right now."

"So long nose why can't we see a goddamn thing?" asked a voice in one of the cells

Turning to see who as talking it turned out to be a teenage male wearing a skull mask with the eyes apparently backed out for both sides of the conversation and he looked a bit like a thug with a black leather jacket and black leather biker pants with a spine leading up to the collar of the jacket and a small red scarf around his neck covering a small amount of dyed blond hair that reached down that far.

"That is something I would like to know as well." said another male voice this time deeper than the thuggish kid before him and it seemed to be more refined as well

Turning to him they could see a man with blue hair wearing a white fox mask wearing a black and white tight yet puffy suit that molded to his body but even then it felt like it was loose enough for him to move at great speeds and dangling just from the side was a fake fox tail attached to a belt

"Ah so you two are the first to awaken," said Igor

"It would seem so," said _FOX_

"And a bit of a question for you, why the hell are we back here again?" said _SKULL_

"That is something you must already know." said Igor "or your leader will."

"Could you not talk in riddles old man," said Skull "why the hell are we here if the cognitive world was blasted into oblivion after joker shot its treasure in the face."

"While you are not wrong you need to consider that this is not part of the cognitive world." said Igor "and that you and the rest of the phantom thieves are not done here yet.

"How so?"

"You have still yet to face your retrobution," said Igor

"All of us?"

"Yes." said Igor "the sun is about to rise soon you all better return to your slumber if you wish to complete your objective."

Skull visibly sneered at that comment but did so anyway going to the jail cell that was meant for him and laying in bed but not before flashing the middle finger to the long-nosed guardian.

"Then we shall be going." said fox before going over to his cell and laying down

"Thank you for your time here today," said Igor

(_REMNANT THE CITY OF VALE 5/3/19 9:00 AM_)

(_OST 29 BENEATH THE MASK)_

"_MAKOTO_!"

"_ANN_!"

"_FUTABA_!"

"_RYUJI_!"

"_YOSKIA_!"

"_HARU_!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS." shouted a young man walking among many other people

The man had messy black hair and glasses to cover his silver eyes and he wore a black shujin academy uniform and he had a small black bag on his shoulder. This is _AKIRA KURUSU_

"Well it was worth the try," Akira said to himself as he walked toward the docs of this highly futuristic city letting the wind carry through his hair as he sat down on one of the wooden beams that were there before taking out his phone

"No signal," said Akira "but yet they have some of the same songs and trends as we do."

He sat there for a bit thinking about where he was or if this was like a back to the future scenario where he was in the future instead of his own time but even with these thoughts it made Akira think more but about what he was told before he woke up.

(FLASHBACK THE VELVET ROOM BEGIN)

"_Congratulations young trickster," said Igor "you have another chance for your retrobution."_

"_What do you mean Igor?" asked Akira_

"_Your journey is not over no matter how much you want it to be." said Igor "there is another place that calls for you and your friends."_

"_I see." said Akira "so you are talking in riddles even if there is not a god using your body."_

"_Why of course," said Igor_

"_Well no matter where you send is it will be close to Shibuya right," asked Akira_

"_No.," said Igor_

"_Then closer to home?" asked Akira_

"_Closer than you think," said Igor before all Akira could see was a flash fo velvet_

(FLASHBACK END)

'_Closer than you think… what does he mean by that_' thought Akira before laying down on one of the logs near the docks to sleep until morning… but sleep would not overtake him for long because suddenly a potato sack was brought over his sleeping form waking him up almost instantaneously

"We're going to fetch some good praise from the boss." said a voice this one sounding male

"Oh hell yha." said another voice this one sounding female "Romans going to be so proud of us for this one."

"Wait for don't you have another mission Diana?" said the first voice

"Oh eff off I know that I have a job but I work for Sienna, not Adam," said Diana

"True but you are under his jurisdiction for now." said the voice "you must follow his orders."

"screw you, Goliath," said Diana

"screw you Diana." said Goliath

"Could you not talk while walking with my and living body in this uncomfortable bag," said Akira

"I thought you said he was asleep.," said Dianna

"Well I was but I am pretty sure that being tossed around by either a big guy or a tall woman in a bag can wake a guy up easily," said Akira

"Well eff off and try to go back to sleep.," said Diana "goliath hit him with it."

"On it," said Goliath before something poked Akira's neck and that was the last thing he felt before drifting off into a slight sleep coma.

(WHITE FANG RECRUITMENT AREA)

" ! $# %$## #$$&&%%^#%," said a voice as Akira was waking up "a n$ t%is is $ ^# professional proof of my undying fidelity to this cause."

Suddenly the thing shrouding his vision was relieved from his body to see an ocean of people with animalistic traits like extra appendages like ears, a tail or even wings for all of them and one man standing in front of him with sticking orange hair covered by a black top hat (oh you know who this is.).

"So is there a reason why I am here right now?" asked akira pure anger being seen on his face

"You sir are going to help me gain the trust of these fine people here," said ROMAN TORCHWICK

"Are you sure killing me is going to make them trust you," said Akira matter-a-factly

"Maybe but it won't hurt to try you know." said roman before pulling out a gun and soon after a gunshot fired off and the lights went off afterward

"Hold on we will get you out of here." said a voice seemingly male and he sounded suspiciously like Michael Jones from rooster teeth '_copyright be damned for this guys voice_'

"Hurry up we have to go," said Blake

Suddenly they were bought out of the darkness in a sprint bursting through the warehouse upper-level floor door and jumping to another roof only for a giant mech to bust through the wall of one of the buildings

"HOLLY SHIT/CRAP!" shouted all three of them at the site of giant freakin robots

"I will draw the other one away!" said Akira

"Like hell, you will." said _SUN WUKONG_ "you have no weapons on you."

"Well that can quickly be changed," said Akira

"Shut up I am trying to make a call."

"Make sure to ask for weaponry," said Akira

(one brisk run later. UNDER THE BRIDGE IN THAT ONE EPIC FIGHT FROM RWBY)

"Sorry I was late needed to get these over here as fast as possible." said ruby

"No harm in it." said yang before getting into battle stance "so what's the plan sis?"

"Divide and conquer." said ruby

(you know what that fight is you know full well how it goes.)

"As invigorating as that was maybe we should not create a giant mess next time you fight a giant robot," said Akira clapping as he walks toward them

"Like we could not." said Weiss "as you said it was a giant robot."

"True," said Akira

_**BANG**_

Suddenly Akira pushed Weiss aside, let the knife in his sleeve loose, grabbed it and burst into flames while blocking an obvious sniper shot from behind them

"What the hell." said all five of them (minus Akira)

"You know you should not try to shoot a lady." said _JOKER _"and if you do try to do so. I recommend don't do it while a gentleman thief is around."

"Holly shits that one-liner was horrendous." said yang astounded by both the new appearance of Akira's clothing "and plus what the hell happened to you?"

"Sorry, I am new to this."

"That is not what i/she asked." said team RWBY as they deadpanned at that

"What if that lady I intended to shoot would come out of it alive." said a voice that sounded strangely familiar

"Sorry I can't see you shrouded in darkness like that," said joker

"That was the point." said the figure walking out of the dark shroud that contained her revealing Diana in her full glory.

She was currently wearing a modified version of the white fang uniform but the hood was lazily flopping in the wind and the mask was off her face revealing her bright amber eyes almost covered by her blue hair and she had a black and blue with bits of green sniper rifle/ sword combo called king's knight in her hands.

"That is a fancy thing your able to do there kid." said Diana "is that your semblance."

"Maybe it is or maybe it is not." said joker "but I have one thing to ask."

"And what is that?" asked Diana

"What the hell is a semblance?" asked joker making everyone in the area to fall done in a comedic fashion.

"YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW!" shouted Weiss "THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU JUST DID THEN!"

"Oh I realized that there was a threat in the area and I decided to get ready for battle." said joker "though I did not think that my phantom thief outfit would materialize after what happened."

"So it was accidental." said Diana aiming her weapon at joker "good. then you won't be much of a problem for me to bring you in like the others were."

"I must say you really are naive to think that something like that will stop me for good." said joker

"Right." said Diana "so this is not the first time you have faced a fo from remnant."

"No you are the first but I don't care about that." said joker before putting his hand on his mask

"I care about how much your medical bills are going to be."

Suddenly Diana burst forward with impressive speed preparing for a big strike only to be suddenly stopped by blood splattering on her face only for it to turn into blue flames to gaze at the majesty before her, in fact, everyone present was gawking at what they were seeing.

"A thief meant to steal the hearts and treasures of the corrupted hearts… that is our mission." said joker "and with this, I send message to all who see our brilliant flame… those that have aligned with the master of _Arsène Lupin_ and the leader of the phantom thieves hear me now your leader has returned!"

Behind joker was a giant demon-like man with a red and black color theme to him and he was currently being counseled by blue flames and chains blue chains wrapping around him with a magnificent grin sitting upon its face.

"Now then if you want to come at me. COME AT ME!" shouted Akira

**oh boy, OH BOY that was fun and oh boy the one-liners lets say they were stupid but they were meant to be because I see joker giving his own two cents in the form of cheese one-liners but still being cocky and sweet and I like how that looks for joker because of course, he would it sounds he would do that once it comes to letting it slip and letting loose a one-liner or two. but even then i hope to see you guys next time DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3

**another day another chapter... and holy hell it has been a bit since I last wrote for this or any of my modern stories and I must say one thing to those that have been waiting for this... finals suck... that is all I need to say to that. anyhow, thank you so much for the support on the last chapter I really appreciate it and thank you for the fantastic comments which I will feature right bellow here.**

Combine117: It went a little too fast and the spelling errors are driving me crazy (and I meant no offense) Also, why aren't team RWBY helping? Did Joker steal the show? So he can have the upper hand? Maybe. Great chapter, though.

**thanks, man and no problem man I will always take constructive criticism**

**anyhow with that out of the way lets get to the chapter**

_**LETS**_**BEGIN**

**CHAPTER 2 (S4DC)**

(with ?)

"Now then if you want to come at me. COME AT ME!" shouted Akira from the distance and the first to see this (other than team rwby) seemed to be a guy on a giant cloud with a smaller man sitting on its shoulder and a green and black ufo now let's look closer shall we see skull sitting on top of the man's shoulder

"You heard that right," said Ryuji

"Yes I heard that." said _ORACLE_ "and I have to say even though the girls are not helping him you have to admit he is still a badass."

"Well you aren't wrong." said Ryuji "but you know he is getting his ass kicked over there… so why the hell are we not helping?"

"Haven't you heard of convenient timing." said Oracle and even though Ryuji could not see her she could tell she was deadpanning "and plus you can never expect him to really get his ass kicked for a long while."

And as soon as she said that the body of joker was launched to the sky to only fall to the ground as soon as he has launched to the ground thanks to a black line pulling him to the ground.

"Wait was that a grappling gun?" asked Oracle

"How the hell did he get that?" asked Ryuji "and do you think we can go and help him now."

"Na thus four girls are now helping him." said Oracle "also we need to wait for the others to get into range."

"Well I am not waiting," said Ryuji

"I thought I was not stopping you." said oracle matter-a-factly

"Whatever I knew you weren't but I thought I would stay with you," said Ryuji

"What just because I can't fight doesn't mean I can't defend myself," said Oracle

"Never said that." said Ryuji about to jump down from his persona Seiten-Taisei "and plus I know not to offend a woman."

"Test your luck like that and you might," said Oracle

"True but you have to admit that my ballsy nature is what makes me so good," said Ryuji as he jumps from his perch upon Seiten-Taisei and allowing his mask to materialize before going into a nosedive and grabbing his mask and ripping it off to reveal captain Kidd using the ship of captain Kidd to bash into the ground slowing Ryuji's momentum enough so then he won't die and bursting out of the smoke produced by the persona and thwacking Diana in the face with his shotgun and blasting her with the fake pellets of it.

"You know you could have come sooner." joker deadpanned

"Blame the fact that I thought you had her covered." said skull "oh and where did you get the grappling gun?"

"No clue." said, joker

"Um hello we're are in the middle of a fight here," said Diana

"Screw that fun banter between two bros that have not seen each other in a day." said skull with joker nodding in approval

"Welp two birds with one stone then." said Diana before cocking her gun "lady khan will love to meet with you all."

"Do you chicks/ladies know who that is?" asked both joker and skull only to be cut off by the sound of a rifle firing and the form of Diana barreling toward them

"Enough talking more fighting," said Diana before taking a few slashes in only for joker and skull to black with there assorted weapons so joker decided why not shoot her weapon to make her drop it so he tried to do that only for Diana to block them with the proper side for deflection (also the fact that he was essentially shooting pellets at her) only for ruby to take and make the shot disarming Diana before she could get anymore shots in only for Diana to take out a modified Marui Socom MK23 to start shooting joker only for them to be blocked by glyphs produced by Weiss allowing skull to get in close and get a few hits in with his bat even though it broke on contact with her but it was enough for her to let go of the gun for Akira to grab it remove the silencer on it and put the gun straight to Diana's temple.

"I would recommend you start talking before you regret it in the end." said joker

"What do you put guns to all people you meet?" asked Diana

"Well no… wait do we?" asked joker as he looked toward skull

"Nope only all shadows." said skull "but that doesn't matter. Are you going to talk or not."

"Your response is not very trustworthy." deadpanned blake

"I JUST SAID THAT WE DON'T DO THAT!" shouted skull

"But you put guns to Grimm's heads before and while sure it is not as easy to do to a grim but that would mean that it would be as easy as sitting down when it came to bringing a person down with that," said Weiss

"This is no the time." said joker before looking toward Diana "who hired you to hunt us down?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was a man with a giant effin nose," said Diana

And with that one statement everyone, there was suddenly in shock but only two people were brave enough to actually voice this.

"What the fuck?" asked Ruby and skull in pure shock

"Did he wear a black suit on him?" asked Weiss

"Yes," said Diana

"Was there a little girl with a giant freakin book with him?" asked Blake

"Yes," said Diana

"Did skull/ruby just say fuck?" asked both yang and oracle who just so happened to creep behind the two phantom thieves

"Yes. yes we did." said both skull and ruby both peering around embarrassed "don't tell mom/dad"

"Why would Igor sell us and four teenage girls out to a merc?" pondered joker

"Don't know." said Diana "he just said he would pay me kindly if I brought you seven to beacon"

"Ok I get them being able to summon a giant fire demon and a giant ship captain and her," said Weiss pointing at Oracle "but why us why would Igor sell us out even though we were helping him in the first place"

"Wait you know long nose?" questioned the three thieves

"That's what you call him?" asked yang

"No he did not sell you out." said Diana "he never knew you were going to be here today and that order was four months ago so he never knew you would be here today."

"So you think that is enough info joker?" asked Oracle

"No there is one more question." said joker putting the gun away and walking to grab king's knight but right as he was about to pick up the weapon he went straight toward his pocket to grab a white wallet with a small snowflake on one of the edges of the wallets surface "how much do I have to pay you to work for us instead?"

"WAIT DID YOU STEAL MY WALLET!?" shouted Weiss

"About 18000 lein," said Diana with a slight smirk

And at that jokers face turned cold before turning to skull and Oracle in a slight panic

"Yes I did snatch some from a few people." said skull before feeling the glasses at his back "they were bank robbers and they had wallets"

"Good I thought you were stupid enough to rob from us." said yang

"BUT HE HAS MY WALLET!" shouted Weiss

"Nope, I did. not I just bought this one because I thought it looked nice." said, joker

"Well you're not wrong." said Oracle "did you know that they sell custom ones here?"

"Really? Sweet I love those things!" said skull

"We will go there after but right now we have a job to do." said joker before turning back to Diana "of course you will work for that siana woman you were speaking of earlier but meanwhile you will try to find the others and give the information about where they are to us so we can retrieve them ourselves is that understood?"

"You know I have been doing this job for the past four months right." said Diana "two of them are in atlas and the others are still in the city but judging from these two since they were in patch for the longest timing of four hours."

"Well then skull will give you the cash and we will be on our way." said joker before disbursing his phantom thief outfit "and for you four thank you for your time but right now I need to say thank you for being so kind as to save me from getting shot in the effing head earlier and for your phone numbers form the blond monkey's phone and we shall be on our way"

"Nope not happening." said Ruby "it is obvious that you are new here and you guys might not be able to navigate around and i just think that you three might get lost without the proper help and this is really awkward and you all might think I am annoying now because of it and-"

"The point is you want us to come with you so then we can get more information." said joker causing ruby to nod "well it could help."

"Great two people that are not in our payroll." said Weiss before turning toward skull "just because Igor gave you to us doesn't mean we will always be sunshine and rainbows when it comes to you."

"Got it to miss priss," said Ryuji

"And the names Weiss!" said Weiss walking away from the group

"Don't mind her. She's like that." said ruby before running toward her best friend

"We can tell." said Futaba before doing a double take "wait what do you mean in our payroll?"

(one night of exposition later as well as one trip to beacon later)

(_BEACON TOWER 3/3/2019 5:00 am_)

_**DING**_

_**DONG**_

"Oh please come in," said _PROFESSOR OZPIN_

"Sup teach!" said yang "we have some lost folk here that need to be led in the right direction!"

"Hello there girls I was wondering if you were going to turn up today." said ozpin "and who are these people exactly?"

"Oh these are Akira kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto and Futaba sakura," said Ruby "these three are part of a larger group and well let's say that they are all lost around vale."

"I see. well you three are allowed to stay here until the end of the tournament." said professor ozpin "oh before I forget what academy did you come from before coming here to beacon."

"Shujin academy," said Ryuji

"I see." said ozpin peacing an imaginary puzzle together "and Futaba what school did you come from?"

"I did not go to school," said Futaba allowing ozpin to nod in acceptance

"I see." said ozpin "and your friends do they go to the same school as you?"

"Well inari is really the only one out of us that did not go to shujin with you guys," said Futaba

"Yha." said Akira "why are you asking us this?"

"Because if I recall there is no such mention of any of you here in vale's database." said ozpin

"Is there mention of us in any other database?" asked Futaba

"No.," said ozpin "I would know if you three were there."

"Well then let's fix that," said ?

"Ah _GLINDA_ what is it that you need at this hour?" asked ozpin

"Well the fact that four people just came here with no issue whatsoever with no such thing as a record or even scroll to show who the hell they are is a sign of me need to be here at this hour." said Glinda matter factly "I am here because these three and maybe more are likely attached to _HER_ in some way shape or form"

Suddenly ozpin's face went cold at the thought sure the evidence lined up, no history, no homes, no nothing. It was likely something she would have done to make sure they would not be tracked but there was only one way to be certain even though Glinda would not be happy about it.

"Team rwby you are dismissed thank you for your time." said ozpin before turning to Glinda "are you ok with them coming to stay at your dorm for a while?"

"I was going to suggest that," said Glinda

"Good." said ozpin

"Can we go now?" wined Futaba

Both adults turned toward the girl to see her laying on ozpin's desk drooling at the site of what was on his browser… which was multiple photos of food items like curry, pizza and of course raman.

"Well guess we have that to figure out." said Ryuji before looking toward Akira "you want to?"

"Hell yes." was all Akira said

"Well then you three come with me to my personal dorm so then you can make yourself food," said Glinda

"Thank you for having us stay there." said all three of them

"Your welcome but remember mess up the place and I will not hesitate to execute punishment," said Glinda

"Will do!" said both Ryuji and Futaba

"The only thing I will mess up is your silverware and that's when it comes to making food," said Akira

"Good," said Glinda before walking toward the elevator "now please follow me"

(Akira pov)

Suddenly I hear the sound of shattering glass and arcane chanting one thing "empress" over and over before stopping

'_Sweet. I love this song and dance… I just hope that I don't have another teacher crushing on me_' thought Akira '_although here I think it might be ok._'

**yup, I am considering romance! that's right we have social links and you know what that means...ships. so I have a question for you for this and I want to put it up for a vote on here and the poll on my home page so I should tell who I am considering beforehand like this is only going to feature Ann, Makoto, and Haru because they are the only females that are of American legal age (even though I know that they are Japanese) and they are the only ones that are here in remnant that is likely willing to have sex with Akira unlike Futaba (yes I know she is but this is my headcanon here) which I think she would be more like a little sister to him. now thank you for your patience see you later, DFTBA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hey, guys. ok first thing first, is the pole up for you guys because I can't see it whatsoever on my side so yha are you able to see it. ok, two thank god you guys are loving this series it is just so good to hear that you guys are loving it and I am loving to make it because... wait do I need a reason other than I LOVE IT TO BITS BABY. also, you guys are taking the fact that I am not using Futaba as one of the sips but never the less, let's get to it.**

Combine117: Yay, ships!

And also I like how you are capitalizing the names when they are first shown, that is pretty creative.

Also, that ending authors note about legal age lol, don't lewd.

**thanks man, but it is true it is illegal in Japan to have sex with 13-year-olds I would not do it personally because of the fact that they are 13... and I am no pedophile.**

**anyhow with that out of the way have a good day good folks and, DFTBA**

**CHAPTER 3 (S4DC)**

(Glinda's "dorm")

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted both Ryuji and Futaba at the site of this room

And let's just say that it was reasonable for those reactions because it was HUGE about the size of a mansion suspended three stories up in white and black and it was precariously shiny chandelure hanging from the ceiling in the center of the hall with 20 rooms on another floor that could be seen above a kitchen that could be considered a food court or high-class restaurant and maids were lining the hall leading to the mains staircases and every single one of them were bowing to say one thing.

"Hello mistress! are you well?" said ALL the maids

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you." said Glinda "can you please show my guests to there new homes after they have a good meal."

"Yes, mistress," said one of the maids "please come with me."

"You got it," said Akira walking to catch up to the maid

"So what would you three like today?" asked the maid

"How about some curry and coffee?" asked Ryuji '_i know you know what to do here_'

"Oh a classic!" said Futaba "I will get the same!"

"I will take some as well." said Akira while handing the maid some recipe cards with the patented _SOJIRO SAKURA_ LEBLANC CURRY & COFFEE "and we will like it how it is on the cards please."

"Will do." said the maid

( TWO HOURS LATER )

"And here you go good sirs and madam three orders of that curry and coffee you three ordered." said the maid handing the plates to the thieves

"Thank you kindly," said Akira before taking the three plates and passing them around to the group so then they could eat… but there was one thing that needed to be addressed or at least address again "so Futaba how is the progress on that project I gave you?"

"Yup i found them and those "scrolls" are being extremely easy to reprogram" said Futaba taking out a computer from her backpack "but yha that Diana chick was right they are moving around well one pair individually I can figure out who they are in a few hours but think we should go for the pair in the city first before going for the other two."  
"Yha that may be the best plan but we are going to need those scrolls first before anything before going on and getting those two," said Ryuji

"Ok." said Akira "let's take this time before Futaba's done to get used to our new home."

"Sounds good man," said Ryuji

"I will get it done but first I MUST FEED!" shouted Futaba digging into her food yet again

(with Akira)

"I am starting to think that I should have gone with Ryuji when it came to this." deadpanned Akira

And yes it was THAT boring it was just the same old walls and the same old and doors and even when he made it to his room before exploring this entire establishment and he could draw the parallels to his home that his father wanted pristine and clean but unlike his father's "home" it wasn't a forced clean it was more like a castles own clean hall and when there is a castle there has to be a ruler.

"Let's find out what Glinda has in her closet," said Akira as he got closer to Glinda's room

As he got closer the sound of suppressed moaning could be heard from the room next to Glinda's room so he immediately went into the shadows after hearing one big moan from the other room and after a few hours two people came out of the room and both of them were maids but their clothes were sloppy put on...like they were rushed into there clothes but there was another thing that could be seen but this time on their legs… lacerations.

'_What the hell happened to them_?' thought Akira

"That session was fantastic wasn't it?" asked one of the maids

"Oh hell yha!" said another maid "it was so invigorating!"

'_Wait messy clothes, and lacerations on their legs… WAIT IS GLINDA PUTTING THEM THROUGH BDSM STUFF!_' though Akira

After the two maids made it down the hall Akira dashed into the room to see a room that was only lit up by candles with the windows blacked out by curtains and a bunch of different types of ropes and whips and a lot of pulies but that only seemed to be the extent of what was there other than a riding crop that he thought was Glinda's weapon of choice because it was in a case that could also be seen in Glinda's room.

"I should get out of here before someone notices," said Akira as he quickly backed out toward the door to run toward Futaba's room

(Akira's pov)

Suddenly the sound of arcane chanting "emperus" again came to my ears as I ran toward Futaba's room.

'_WHY THE HELL DOES THAT COUNT!_'

(no pov Futaba's room)

"So what happened to you to get here so fast?" asked Ryuji

"You don't want to know," said Akira sweating out of his mind

"Ok it is done!" said Futaba from the bed

As they walk over to her desk to see the entire map of vale on her computer with four dots of different colors with tags branching off of the dots saying the names of the four thieves that have yet to find there way to beacon.

"Holly shit Futaba." said Ryuji "where did you get the map?"

"It was programmed onto the scrolls so take that data and boom we got ourselves a map of vale and a tracker on all of us at any moment in time!" said Futaba

"Good job." said Akira patting his so-called little sisters head "now all we need to do is go and get them."

"Would be easy but then again they could come here at any moment even with this thing active." said Futaba "the only downside of it is that the phones on them are different from the scrolls so the computer can barely connect to the phones themselves while the scrolls are fluent."

"And how bad is it," asked Akira

"About a few frames off," said Futaba

"That is something we can work with." said Akira "ok we will go now and get the ones closest to us."

"Sounds fun," said Ryuji

"Then let's do it," said Futaba

And with that our heroes are going to lead their friends back to beacon in an orderly and timely matter… yha we know that is never going to happen but hey we know one thing… trouble is brewing somewhere

(?)

"So the one that I am meant to fight is here profit," said Salem

"Yes. and he is a fearsome one for sure." said the profit

The profit is a man with long brown and blond hair with his eyes being covered by a green and yellow pirate hat that also covered one eye and he wore a green trench coat with golden outlines with a yellow scarf around his neck and covering a little scruff on his face.

"What about the other party?" asked Salem

"Still alive and kicking." said the profit

"I see." said Salem "you know ever since you went into my care you have grown to be less impulsive."

"It has been 3 years and even though I look like I have not aged a day I have grown… but I have to ask." said the profit "why did we break off the deal to create anima content?"

"Because the plan we as a tryad know is stupid." said Salem and because I don't want the fate you showed me."

"I see." said the profit

"Now then tell me." commanded Salem "tell me how I can beat him."

**DUN DUN DUN. well, I can fully say I had fun with this one... because I found a place for one of my favorite creators to develop over the course of my time here on fanfiction and holy shit it was beautifull and while yes I will develop him later on so then let's get to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW it has been a bit since I last updated hasn't it and while I do promise I will get better at that I apparently have a summer job for about a few days while my uncle is away on vacation and I must say it is fun to toss tree branches into a trailer... what I am not to be trusted with a chain saw. but never the less I have good news, this Friday is my birthday and the start of the anniversary of this channel! yha self-explanatory but just in case you were wondering yes I am still kinda a man child at heart but never the less I feel older despite me being 16 now (technically). but enough about that let's get into it! DFTBA**

**S4DC WARNING**

(this is a work of fiction)

(anything in relation real persons places or events are purely coincidental)

(And there will be some relation to real-life topics such as rape, murder, sex, and abuse but this is only to show the bad side of the villains and will be the only mention of them in the story.)

(now then. even with all of these will you still read the following tale…)

**CHAPTER 4 (SFDC)**

(? pov) (_3/2/2019)_

I was struggling that was all I knew. I could not speak a word. And I was but naked because of the fact that my clothes were not on my body excluding my shata and from what my body was telling me I was hanging thanks to the feeling of ropes on my wrists and legs holding off of the solid ground.

'_What the hell happened?_' I asked myself

Suddenly I felt fingers on my breasts and in my ears but the ones in my ears were to grab something from inside my ears and from the way the felt I could guess it was earbuds.

"Well hoss you really got some good taste in women." said what sounded like a thuggish male

"I know right he has the best of taste." said a woman this time "and this one is blind so there is no need to pluck her eyes out."

I struggled to get out of the ropes that were holding me up

"Oh come on little lady if you struggle what we are going to do to you is going to hurt more," said another male from what I could assume was hoss

"So what are we going to do to her hoss?" asked the male

"Well I was thinking some hot wax and after that, some wiping to start it off." said hoss

"Can we put the vibrator into her if we do that?" said the woman "and while she struggles to push it out the wiping and wax is going to make her hurt more!"

"Yes that will be nice." said hoss "and maybe while that happens we can also fuck my sweet princess."

"Oh I would love that darling." said the woman

"But you will never get the chance." said another man but this one was more refined

"Who the hell said that?" said the first man

"Your crimes are simple. Assault, rape, bearing of illegal weapons and selling drugs to the populous...you will admit these crimes with your words and you will face punishment and accept it with open arms." said another woman this on though sounding less thuggish and maybe slightly girly

"What the fuck are you kids doing in here?" asked hoss before a shrill scream could be heard throughout the room "MY EYES!"

"HOSS!" shouted both the first male and female

"Don't worry. You won't go blind from that." said my second savior "you will only feel the pain that you're victims felt when you plucked out their eyes."

Suddenly another scream could be heard this time from the woman "IT'S SO HOT!"

"You will face what you have done to your targets tenfold." said the first savior

"You mother fuckers," said the male before letting out a scream "OH FUCK!"

"Ok _FOX _even I have to admit that last one was brutal."

"I have to agree I went a little too far there." said Fox "can you help me get this one down, _PANTHER_"

"Sure thing." said panther

(no pov) (outside motel)

"These three are the blackout gang then." asked an officer

"Yes sir." said Fox "and I am sorry to say it but I cut one of there legs off in all the chaos."

"It's fine we just need them alive." said the officer before giving fox a box of lien "that should be enough to cover your trip."

"It will." said Fox as he took it and started walking toward panther "thank you for your contributions."

"So did we get it?" asked panther

"Yes." said Fox "although I would ask if she is alright but I know the answer would be no."

"Well one thing is certain she is still a virgin from what the doctors told me." said panther

"Good." said Fox "I would have to kill them if they did anything to her."

"You cut off one of there legs fox." deadpanned panther

"Well nothing has changed much then." said fox

"He now has no goddamn legs." said panther

Suddenly a torrent of blue fire could be seen from the bridges with a shadow of Akira being seen in the center of it.

"A thief meant to steal the hearts and treasures of the corrupted hearts… that is our mission." said joker "and with this, I send message to all who see our brilliant flame… those that have aligned with the master of _Arsène Lupin_ and the leader of the phantom thieves hear me now your leader has returned!"

The shadow Akira spread her arms out wide.

"Now then if you want to come to me. COME AT ME!" shouted Akira

(_3/3/2019) (time 9:30 pm)_ (beneath the bridge)

"So this is where he was," said _ANN_

"It looked as if there was a fight here." said _YUSUKE _picking up one of Ryuji's shotgun pellets "and from the fact that these are not from Akira's handguns… this means Ryuji must be here as well."

"Well that confirms something for us." said Ann walking over to Yusuke "but the question is who were they with?"

"It is about the other sets of rounds isn't it," said Yusuke

"Yha." said Ann "makes me think that they got ambushed or something like that."

"That might not be a problem." said Yusuke "the phantom thieves are not as much of a force as they are back on earth."

"True but what if there are others like us." said Ann "I mean people from other worlds."

"It is highly unlikely," said Yusuke

"But it is still likely?" asked Ann "right?"

"If that is the case then they might also be trying to hide." said ?

As they turn they see the familiar form of the eccentric bartender known as _JUNIOR_

"But if that were the case then there would be no need to hide." said junior

"Oh junior it is a pleasure to see you," said Ann

"Same to you my dear." said junior "and fox it is a pleasure to be without your blade for one of our meetings."

"I would say the same thing about you and your goons but you always have those people around." said Yusuke "anyhow I doubt that you would just want to see us because you missed us."

"Well it can be one of the reasons." said junior

"Anyhow, what is the job you want us to do?" asked ann

"I want you to hunt down this group of people for me." said junior handing the pair multiple files that looked as if they came out of a prison's file cabinet "these seven people are apparently supposed to be a part of some rehabilitation for some reason."

"Isn't this supposed to be classified," said Ann holding three files up in one hand

"Not to us in shady businesses." said junior "and besides those files were meant to also to go to beacon."

"So it is reasonable to open these," said Yusuke taking three of the files from ann

"Yes." said junior "and don't worry there is no way these people are related to you."

"I somehow doubt that." said ann before opening one of the files only to drop all the ones she had in shock

Two of those files had ann and Yusuke's names in their papers but the others seemed more obvious than not. Akira kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Makoto niijima, Futaba sakura, Haru Okumura… those were the names that they always hoped that would never reach there hands in this kind of business but in any other scenario, they would be cheering with joy… now they had to hunt their friends down and bring them to a place that likely would not accept them in the first place. And as ann pick up the file that had akira's name on it and opened it to her dismay it recounted the events of Akira's criminal record (even though it was told with truthful events in mind) and that was the smoking gun.

"What does ozpin plan for them if they go to beacon?" asked panther

"Don't know." said junior "but whatever it is it might turn out for the better for them."

"Even if one of them has a criminal record." said fox

"I would definitely think so." said junior

"Then I think it might be worth it." said joker

Junior turns around to see joker just walking up toward him surrounded by bodies of the guards that junior had brought with him with skull following suit close behind joker and Prometheus hovering behind them both in all its glory.

"Joker?! Skull?! Oracle!?" said both fox and panther excitedly

"Good to see you again guys!" said Akira

"Sup!" said Ryuji

"Glad to see you again!" said Ann

"The pleasure is mine," said Yusuke

"Glade were all back for round two!"

With that final greeting before spending about all of there time in a school for the crazy powerful these five before meeting there, last two members go in for the embrace and all of the tension that was felt only seconds before vanished only to pull out with four sets of guns were thrust toward the camera.

"Now then junior. Give us our money." said the phantom thieves

(beacon academy) _(3/4/2019) (10:30 pm)_

"Excuse me miss?" asked ? "can you tell me where Glinda goodwhich is staying"

"Sure thing her dorm in on the map!" said the receptionist handing this person a map "but are you sure you want to go there? You look like you just got out of a fight."

"I am fine." said the woman

"Ok then, do you want me to tell her you are coming?" asked the receptionist

"Yes please." said the woman

"And your name please?" asked the receptionist

"Haru Okumura or as I would like to be called by you, _NOIR._" said noir

**I am sorry I had to. I had to do the cheese one liner but it was for the sake of having fun with this and I think one-liners are the way to do it some times. but yes the phantom thieves are about to be back in action and all we need is Makoto to join the party, oh and before you go and ask why I did not do the thing with Haru's name, remember back in chapter 1 where Akira was shouting out the names of his friends... yha haru was there in that one so it felt justified to do it. and yha before you ask, yes the rape scene was hard for me to make. so yha now that is over with I will see you all next time DFTBA! also, shata is a reference to the fanfiction a life in darkness which the idea of it belongs to the silver titan so yha check that story out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME" is what I would say but that was last week on the seventh but this is here and now an now I am sixteen and now I can say I have played a persona game! yha persona 4 golden is a blast and right now I am currently on rise's dungeon right now and I must say that now it knows what it means to have smt bullshit. but yha fun stuff going on so yha if I don't update for an extended period of time that is why but yha lets get to it DFTBA**

**CHAPTER 5 (S4DC)**

_(2/4/2017) (Leblanc) (SOJIRO SAKURA pov)_

It had been a few months since the disappearance of Futaba and her friends… and even Akira decided to go missing and from the group of people that are in front of me right now, I guess that their influence goes further than anything I expected.

A toy gun salesman, a politician, a high school teacher, a news reporter, the info broker highschool student, a girl that tried to commit suicide at Akira's school, a random kid that I see at the arcades a lot, and for some reason _SAE NIIJIMA_. These people have shown up asking about the phantom thieves and let me tell you it is a pain in the ass sometimes because these unrelated people have united under one cause: find the people that are known as the phantom thieves.

"Yo boss can I have some of that curry?" asked a random patron that had been in this place since 5:00 in the morning just reading the newspaper.

"Yha sure," I said

"Thanks, man." said the patron

I walk over to the curry pot and hear the doorbell ringing signaling that a new patron has come in.

"I'll be right there!" I shout

"Take your time." said the most recent patron that sounded to be around 15 or 16

Suddenly I heard a familiar slam of the lock of the front door is locked

"And don't bother with the curry. The person that ordered it will not be joining us." said another person sounding more mature than the first but also more psychotic

As I walk toward the people that recently just came in I see the regular patron with blood leaking from the bottom of his head and a man sitting right behind him in the booth behind that patron and to say he looked intimidating was an understatement.

This man had wavy brown hair and what looked to be a black detective outfit that adorned his body but the striking thing was the black plague doctor mask and hat on his face and the rapier the hung from his hip.

But there were others there as well two men and a woman

The first male was around 26 with combed back black hair and a pale complexion and her wore something akin to a butler outfit just with a big yellow scarf that hung around his neck and not a bow tie and he had a small tattoo on his neck that looked like the wheel of fortune card off of a tarot card or something like that.

The second male was vastly different from the first two looking around to be in his early 20's at the most with spiky neon red hair and a giant scar in the form of an X on his face which was poorly covered by a vizor and he wore what looked to be a mix of a janitor outfit (from what he could tell) and a school uniform combo with two surrounded blades hanging from his hips being plain to see for anyone who looked closely enough.

And the woman… all I could see was black and white with her, A black coat, a white dress, long black hair, white scarf and a back phantom mask on her face but there were two things that want against the moitome scheme and that is her two silver eyes that pierced through her mask and a golden rosary around her neck.

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you here in my store?" I questioned

"Is that really the way you greet guests?" joked one in sunglasses "is this seriously the one that the leader of the phantom thieves was entrusted to?"

"Yes sho this is the one that joker was entrusted to." said the phantom

"What the hell do you want with Akira?" I question

"Oh nothing major." said the phantom standing up from her seat "we just want to test his skills."

"What do you mean?"

"It is simple." said phantom walking closer to me while grabbing her rosary "if he is like us in the science that he has the potential for THE WORLD then we must test him for that possibility."

"What the hell do you mean by THE WORLD?"

"Master I knew that he would not understand the concepts of it." said the detective

"Which is why I came prepared." said phantom "but first, Diablo Amarillo please call the police."

"Gladly boss," said Diablo Amarillo

"Now then!" said phantom "THE WORLD is a tarot card and as you likely know it is the final card that the FOOL card takes the journey to achieve this card. But there are more stages of this, there is also the UNIVERSE and AEON cards that are only reserved for alternate decks of tarot but they are very much different cards compared to THE WORLD. THE AEON is a card that represents a person becoming a savior to the person or place that they love the most and gaining strength from it. THE UNIVERSE while almost unknown it is meant to be representative of god-like figures that establishes a new road for the future."

"What the hell does fortune telling have to do with Akira?"

"Oh it means a lot." said the phantom ripping off her rosary and crushing it only for her to burst into flames to reveal a figure behind her

The figure looked to be a slender male but if you look closer you can see its body looked more feminine with long black hair and curves that lined her body but her face looked to be covered in a white phantom mask with black lines lining the mask and the other part of its face was blank in fact it wasn't even a face it was just a smooth porcelain like substance where the other half of its face is supposed to be and the figure itself wore a black and white tuxedo suit with a black cloak with a red underbelly and its hands were a black rapier and a white rose.

This persona is phantom of the opera.

"W-What the hell?" I questioned

"This is why I told you about the arcanas." said phantom "because phantom of the opera is one of the aeon arcana. And I plan to test Akira kurusu with this power."

(no pov) (Futaba's room) _(3/4/2019) (10:48 pm)_

"Master kurusu you have a guest here that wants to see you." said a maid

"I see. Can you tell me this person's name." asked Akira "I want to be sure that I know who it is that requested me."

"I would gladly do so but all she gave me was a fake name." said the maid

"Oh." said Yusuke "well nevertheless she came all this way to talk to us. So let her in none the less."  
"Agreed master Yusuke." said the maid

"Well come on bring whoever it is in!" said Ryuji

"Gladly master Ryuji." said the maid "you can come in miss."

After a few seconds of waiting for a bloody and beaten for of haru suddenly walked through the door with the body of an armored man in green hanging over her shoulder

"Hi guys, long time no see." said haru before collapsing onto the ground thanks to the weight of another human weighing her down

"HARU!" shouted the group as they went to catch the poor girl

"I am fine." said haru "I can last. But sadly I could not heal him."

"I can handle that." said ann before summoning Carman

"But the real question is what happened to you two?" asked Akira

"Well as you can likely tell… we were attacked." said Haru before looking over to the man that ann was healing "we were the only ones to make it out of the attack with our freedom."

"Wait who the hell attacked you?" asked Ryuji

"A group of persona wielders." said Haru making all the others gasp in shock "eight in total, and each one was stronger than the last."

"Oh fuck." said the whole group (minus haru)

"So there are others that are like us." said ann

"That has yet to be seen." said Yusuke "they could be native to this world."

"No ann is right." said Haru "all the people that weren't persona users spoke English while the persona users were speaking Japanese."

"Who else was with you?" asked Akira

"Makoto and a few mercs we have been traveling with," said Haru

"Where is she now?" said Akira but this time with slight fear in his voice

"I don't know." said Haru "I was lucky enough to find out that you guys were at this place when I did."

"Futaba," said Akira

"Yes bro?" asked haru

"Find where she is with the tracker." commanded Akira "I am going to find the bastards that did this to them."

"Hold on you can't be serious." said Ryuji "you heard what haru said and yet with that knowledge you, Akira god damn kurusu, the most straight-faced I want to go in with a plan for the most motinotinus thing possible, is proposing to go on a suicide mission without a plan and nonetheless go wherever the hell those persona users may be ALONE. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"The fact that I am able to wipe them off the face of this green earth with satanael is a major reason for why I want to go." said Akira "and I hate to say this but I know that you won't understand if I told you why I am doing this."

"Then tell us god damn it!" said Ryuji "tell us why the hell you plan to go on a suicide mission against eight persona users and an army!"

"BECAUSE I AM DOING IT TO SAVE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" shouted Akira shutting up everyone in the room in an instant

"Makoto is with them and who knows what they are doing to her!" said Akira "so yes I know that this is a suicide mission but who gives a shit because there is no way in hell that I would not do the same for any of you."

"Fine." said skull "we are coming with you."

"Well better now than never." said fox

"Shit is about to hit the fan." said panther

"Well we are not going to let him go on a suicide mission." said noir

"Welp you are not going to have to go far to reach your destination," said Futaba

"How so?" asked Akira

"Well, there is the fact that she is locked up in the most secure prison ship in all of Atlas."

"Wait WHAT!"

"Yha." said Futaba "and it is flying right outside our doorstep."

**ok so I know what your thinking "wow this guy made a new persona that looks weird." well I would like to challenge the artists out there to make poto (phantom of the opera) and phantom together but let me also clarify something I meant to clarify earlier...power scaling. more spisificly that of the personas that are in this story now let me give you the rules to the power scaling here.**

**each measurement will be separated into groups like destructive power, speed, durability, development potential, and precision and all those will be ranked from E to A with E being the weakest and A being the strongest.**

**and yes I will be scaling the rwby carictors as well so be warned compared to others this one is going to be a long one.**

Arsène Lupin (user Akira Kurusu)

destructive power: B

speed: B

durability: D

development potential: C

precision: A

Captain kidd (user Ryuji Sakamoto)

destructive power: A

speed: D

durability: C

development potential: C

precision: B

Seiten-Taisei (user Ryuji Sakamoto)

destructive power: A

speed: C

durability: A

development potential: D

precision: B

Carman (user Ann Takasaki )

destructive power: C

Speed: B

Durability: C

development potential: D

precision: C

Hecate (user Ann Takasaki )

destructive power: B

speed: B

Durability: B

development potential: B

precision: B

Goemon (user Yusuke Kitagawa )

destructive power: B

speed: B

Durability: D

development potential: A

precision: A

Kamu Susano-o (user Yusuke Kitagawa )

destructive power: A

speed: A

Durability: E

development potential: E

precision: C

necronomicon (user Futaba Sakura )

destructive power: E-A

speed: E

Durability: E

development potential: E

precision: E

prometheus (user Futaba Sakura )

destructive power: D-B

speed: E

Durability: E

development potential: E

precision: E

Milady (user Haru Okumera )

destructive power: A

speed: D

Durability: B

development potential: C

precision: C

Asteret (user Haru Okumera )

destructive power: A

speed: C

Durability: A

development potential: C

precision: C

Phantom of the opera (user Phantom )

destructive power: A

speed: A

Durability: C

development potential: B

precision: A

Ruby Rose

destructive power: B

speed: A

Durability: C

development potential: C

precision: A

Weiss Schnee

destructive power: B

speed: C

Durability: B

development potential: A

precision: A

Blake Belladonna

destructive power: C

speed: B

Durability: A

development potential: D

precision: C

Yang Xiao Long

destructive power: A

Speed: C

Durability: A

development potential: E

precision: C

**and there we go the stats of every carictor in the series thus far and now I am going to play more Persona 4 so yha have fun with this and DFTBA**


	7. Chapter 7

**sup guys how is it going...well you know wats going to happen do you...WELP why not I guess I should announce it... this stories first season is about to end soon. yha I am doing the season thing but I think it warranted for this because this project was going to be my last rwby crossover but now it got really popular and I love making this story so yha were doing it in seasons for that reason. but let's get to the meat of what I am trying to do here, first things first phantom of the opera art that I challenged the artists out of you readers to make but that is not all I want from you guys... title art for season 2 (or 3 I don't mind) because I am adding new carictors to this soon so I want to have art made that really fits the new carictors that are being added. the second thing you guys are a god damn amazing with your support on this story even if I literally had a blind girl almost raped in this... I still hate saying I am able to make that convincing. but let's get to it S4DC CHAPTER 6!**

**CHAPTER 6 (S4DC)**

(ruby pov)

'_Where am I?_' I thought '_what is this place_'

This place… it seems to look like a bar but outside the windows, it looked like a hellscape filled to the brim of lava and stalactites. But on the inside of the bar, there were walls that were painted dark red with a redwood floor and bar with an assortment of drinks from red wine to beer all in big red glass bottles.

In the center of the bar, there was an assortment of furniture with a mix of redwood and red leather with a person sitting in the center on a small one-seater but the thing is, other than the clothes and the addition of horns and wings and of course the eyes she looked exactly like me.

This "other me" wore what looked to be black royal clothing that had six slots where this ruby's wings were able to pop out and move around freely even with the red ribbon that was wrapped around one of the wings and horns seemed to be protruding from the back of her head that seemed to be made out of pure gold that seemed to curl around and form in front of the neck of the clothing that looked to have another red sash around the left horn, and of course there were the piercing yellow eyes that would pierce my heart if they were looking at me… they were my eyes but pure gold instead of pure silver.

"It seems that you have finally accepted my calls." said "ruby" "now then let us talk."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"Well there are many things that either of us could ask." said the other ruby "but let's start with my name."

"Right where are my manners, hi I am ruby what is your name?" I said

"That depends on who you ask but you can call me Satanael… your true self."

(Makoto pov)

The room I am in… it is dark, I can't see a thing. I don't know what is on my arms but whatever it is it applies an electric shock to me whenever I bash into the walls of wherever I am.

'_These shocks are not good for my headache._'

"Adele you two."

'_That voice! I think I might have heard it before! That was one of the people that knocked me out cold, but I don't think it was the one that tossed a chair at my head._'

"What do you plan to do in there sir?" asked one of the guards

"I plan to interrogate the girl." said the first voice

"Do you want me to come in with you?" asked the guard

"No me and the guys will be fine." said the one that tossed a chair at the back of my head

"Are you sure sir?" asked the guard "you eight are more powerful in groups I get that, but there are only three of you here right now so anything that she might do to you might have some effect against you."

"We will be fine." said the first voice "me and Mothú should be fine. Plus you two are horrible at interrogating people"

"Yes sir!" said the guards

The door opened with a satisfying clunk as it opened allowing two people to come in.

The first man wore a white and green jumpsuit with golden accents and a white jacket over the jumpsuit with a red scarf around his neck and an emerald visor over his eyes which was slightly covered by his spiky light brown hair that went down past his neck.

The second man har short spiky black hair with hints of yellow hair dye still present in his hair and he wore black leather pants with male and female symbols on each leg in white with the words who cares in the center of the lines of those symbols with chains hanging from the belt on his hips and likely a wallet somewhere and draping over the belt was a black jacket with red roses sewn onto the jacket sleeves as well as a big skull sewn onto the back of the jacket with a black arrow lining the face of the skull and on his face was a black visor with a golden outline.

"Hello there." said the first man "while I am not permitted to tell you my name I can tell you something you can call me. Call me _JARIYA_"

"Well if we are using fake names then I guess that I should say mine. It is _QUEEN_."

"Hey watch your tone!" commanded Mothú

"Calm down Mothú." said jariya "I get it your trying to act like the bad cop here but it will not work with her."

"Got it sempai," said Mothú

"Now then we want to know about you and your little party of mercs." said jariya "what were you doing out in the Grimm infested forest like that?"

"Well, they were going to investigate the caves there while I and my partner noir went to beacon academy to investigate some of the teams there until you guys showed up," I said

"Well nonetheless your group was all fanous so I thought that you were being held hostage," said Mothú

"There were like five humans in the group without binds on their person." I deadpanned

"Sorry. We always think that something bad happened thanks to the fang." said jariya "they can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Don't worry I know." I said, "and it was just because we were with that group."

"Welp they will have all the medical attention they need tonight before the judge comes back." said jariya "and with this new info we will let them free right outside of beacon academy."

"Thank you," I said

"But you, on the other hand, know something else don't you?" said Mothú

"How do you mean?" I lied '_are they really going to ask_'

"We are asking about the torrent of fire that originated in the vale but spread out so far that the world saw it," said jariya taking out his scroll to show me something

It looked to be from a camera outside a bar or something that was close to the bridge in vale suddenly a torrent of blue fire could be seen from the bridges with a shadow of Akira being seen in the center of it.

"_A thief meant to steal the hearts and treasures of the corrupted hearts… that is our mission._" said joker "_and with this, I send a message to all who see our brilliant flame… those that have aligned with the master of __Arsène Lupin and the leader of the phantom thieves hear me now your leader has returned!_"

The shadow Akira spread her arms out wide.

"_Now then if you want to come to me. COME AT ME!_" shouted Akira before the video ended

"Oh, that!" I played dumb with it again "oh we thought that it was just someone lighting a fire somewhere and just played something from a movie or something."

"While that would make sense." said jariya allowing me to sigh in relief "we know full well that you have been lying to us this entire time."

"What do you mean?" I lied again this time sweat dripping from my head

"You are a goddamn horrendous lyer." said jariya before suddenly jumping in his seat "yha… sure thing… wait do you mean?"

"She means it sempai." said Mothú adjusting his vizor "shall we fight."

"We might have to." said jariya "how many of them are there? … About six, so how are they splitting off?... groups of two for each, ok got it."

"So we're doing this." said Mothú "nice."

"Yup." said jariya before looking toward me "we will finish this later."

And with that final declaration, they both left the room leaving me alone… which would not be a good thing to do for long.

(no pov)

THUNK

Another thunk but this time it came from the rafters and then another… and another and another before a voice rang throughout the room.

"You might want to step forward if you don't want to get hit in the head." said joker

"I would say about time but I did not know you were coming." said queen as she stepped forward "but nonetheless it is good to see you."

"Good to see you too babe." said joker as he kicked the grate for the vents down and dropping down "so how long were you waiting?"

"About a few hours." said queen "how long has it really been?"

"I don't want to tell you that." said joker as he was working at the cuffs "who the hell was kinky enough to put this on you?"

"Ask the guards." said queen

"Remind me to kick their asses after this." said joker as he finally got the cuffs off

"Welp you can do that soon enough." said queen before knocking on the door "HEY OPEN UP ASSHOLE!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BITCH?" shouted one of the guards before opening the door only to get his face bashed in with one single punch

"You really need to cool off." said queen before punching the other guard "but I am not the girl to do that."

"I love it when you do that." said joker

(with Ryuji and Yusuke)

"So I take it you found her," said Ryuji although he looked like he was struggling against something

"_That I did,_" said joker through oracle's link

"Good because we might need to run soon." said fox

"_Oh yha forgot he was on your tail,_" said orical

The scene spread out to show skull currently holding up the weight of a 200-pound male and a giant freakin foldable chair.

"You're strong for a thug like you!" said Mothú

"Says the guy that looks like a fricken biker gang member!" said skull before breaking out of the clash and ripping his mask off to allow captain Kidd to be summoned

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Mothú before crushing a blue ethereal card with his chair allowing a giant robot looking thing with a golden lightning bolt to be summoned to go into a clash with captain Kidd using repetitive strikes between both sides.

"Oh so you're one of the persona users." said skull

"Yha what of it?" spat Mothú

"Because YOUR ABOUT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED!" shouted skull as Kamu Susano-o formed and phased through him to attack Mothú only for him to dodge his blade

"Ok maybe that worked better in my head." said fox

"Well a for effort." said skull before charging at Mothú

(with ann and haru)

"Oracle were in the main database." said panther

"_Good there should be the person that I am trying to hack right in front of you._"

"We see her." said noir "what should we do?"

"_Take her out without killing her._"

"That we can do." said panther going into the shadows

"Targets pinpointed. Two of them are in my radius." said the woman

The woman herself wore what looked to be a mix of a skin-tight suit and a school uniform with the skin suit underneath the school uniform. The uniform itself was a mix of gray and white with the white being on the sleeves and likely underneath the gray vest but of course, there was color on it like the pink lettering that spells E.V.E.R.E.S.T along the sleeves. Next is the skinsuit which was all copper colored and the design of it looked similar to Samus's suit but with a few added designs like the E.V.E.R.E.S.T that was seen along the legs of the suit. But the strange part about her was her face… it was covered by a crown that was attached to her persona.

"_This persona is called Himiko… a na' vi type_"

"How perceptive." said E.V.E.R.E.S.T before turning around allowing the crown and persona to dissipate to reveal her face which was pale and slightly covered by a pink visor and copper twin tails "I know you are out there."

'_Shit_' though haru and ann

"The only question is why are you here." said E.V.E.R.E.S.T "and where you are now."

"This is not good." whispered panther to noir

"Oracle what other abilities would it have?" whispered noir

"I know you are going to ask you na' vi about my abilities." said E.V.E.R.E.S.T "and before she even finishes I will say one thing… this na' vi knows how to fight."

"Oh shit!?" said both haru and ann

(with Akira and Makoto.) (on the roof of the ship.)

"_EVERYONE GET OUT OF THERE NOW_!" shouted Futaba

"I and Makoto are already out by the randevu we are just waiting for everyone else to meet us here." said joker

"_No that is not what I mean. I HAVE BEEN HACKED!_" said Futaba

"WHAT/_WHAT_!?" Shouted the phantom thieves

"_It's the truth I can only see two of them on the radar_." said Futaba "_there were three of them there, to begin with._"

"Then where is the third one?" asked queen

"Right here little lady," said jariya

**God, I loved making that... despite it being a little sloppier than normal but none the less I still had fun making it but I do need to clarify somethings first and foremost like ruby having satanael as her shadow... no that is not a typo it was something I have been planning for a bit and it will come into fruition soon enough but I need to develop them over the prosses of this fanfic. next is the main cast having semblances... yes they will have them but they will be noncombat based, unlike team ruby's semblences like teleportation of objects they touch or super healing (and no those are not the semblances). next is the investigation team of Atlas... yha I am sure that you knew from the get-go that these guys were the investigation team when you heard jariya and you read his design and yha these guys are the new carictors I am adding to the story along with a few other carictors... yha sho was a giveaway there for who they are. but yha that might be all but if you guys have any questions about anything be sure to ask me in the comments and i will address them in the next chapter. DFTBA and see you guys later.**


	8. announcement

**HEY LISTEN! I always wanted to do that. but yha I have an announcement for you all today and that is I now have a account and page now so if you want to support it please do but remember donations are never required but always appreciated so don't feel forced to donate because you feel like you have to. the next announcement is one for the fans of hurricane... yha new chapter of that coming out soon I am working on that now so get hyped for that! and the next piece of new is a new fanfic coming soon I am not obligated to tell you what it is yet but I will give you a hint..."yare yare daze". but yha if you want to check out the the link is down below so just copy into your taskbar and you will be there. but that is all I have time for now so DFTBA and I will see you, dudes, next time!**

**the link to the **

user?u=21501428


	9. Chapter 8

**GOD DAMN THIS TOOK FOREVER but none the less it is worth it and I must say for the season one finale yha this is a good way to end it for now... with you guys wanting more... hence why this is a two-parter that continues onto the next season...why because why not I know you guys want more of this and I plan to deliver after a break but even then it will likely be for a few weeks or more likely even a mounth but still taking a break for the fact that I am starting to have some RWBY fic burnout on my end. but yha lets get to this.**

**CHAPTER 7 (S4DC)**

(With Sae Niijima)(outside of Inaba)

Maso Inaba a town that was previously covered in nothing but a thick fog in the year of 2011 was a beautiful town to be certain but that is not what miss Niijima was here for. No, she was here to meet with the detective "prince" Naoto Shirogane about the recent disappearance of the phantom thieves of heart or as the public knew them a simple group of friends from Tokyo and Shinjuku but also to investigate the recent developments when it comes to the group that raided Leblanc.

But this… this was almost unnerving for her seeing a town that would likely be full of people that would consider her a threat in a matter of seconds were just going about there business just was unnatural to her

'_must be my city girl talking_' thought sae before looking over to a young male with black hair wearing a button up shirt and plain jeans

"Excuse me?" she asked, "Do you know where I can find Naoto Shirogane?"

"Nope she went missing with a few friends of mine a few weeks ago." said the male "but I can take you to a few more people that know her."

"Please do." said sae before taking out her badge "my name is prosecutor ae niijima and I am currently investigating the disappearance of Akira kurusu, Ryuji Sakumoto, ann Takasaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto niijima, Haru Okumura and Futaba sakura."

"I see… well my name is Kou ichijo and while I don't know about them I do know someone can help you out with that case" said Kou "please follow me."

"Thank you," said sae

"You are welcome," said kou

(outside of the dojima household)

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked sae

"Yup this is the place," said kou before ringing the doorbell

"COMING!" yelled what sounded like a 12 year old girl before the door opened to reveal a young 12-year-old girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a white and pink shirt under a middle school uniform that instead of the usual black sailor tie there was a pink scarf around her neck "oh hi kou!"

"Sup Nanako!" said Kou "hey would you mind if we come in? I have someone that would like to talk with your pops."

"Oh sure." said Nanako "who is she anyway?"

"Sae niijima." said sae "it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Same here! but yha please come in!" said Nanako directing sae and Kou into the house

The house was fairly big and while sure it was a lot like her apartment which was her home this place was more like a home anyone could stay and feel comfortable in it even if it was not there own house.

"Daddy there is someone here to see you!" said Nanako

As we make it to the living room a man with dark brown hair with a bit of natural gray that lined his head with a small beard growing from his chin, he was currently wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants with a red tie tied around his neck.

"Sae niijima… it has been a while," said dojima

"That has." said sae "I remember you knew my father before he died."  
"Ah yes." said dojima "welp since I know that this is likely about the people we care about and want to find I assume I should make some coffee."

"That won't be necessary." said sae "although I was told that you know Naoto shirogne."

"That is right."

"Well, I was wondering if I could help you on the disappearance of some of Inaba's residents and the disappearance of yu narukami in exchange for knowledge about the case of the events that transpired here five years ago."

And those words were a ticking time bomb because at that moment the whole room went silent because of the horrible time that the group had on that month in the endless fog. Or at least that's how it was before the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"I'll get it." said Nanako as she ran to the door "hello how can I help you."

"We wish to enter." said a voice "in fact we will enter."

"Hold on a sec you can't just do that!" said Nanako before a thud could be heard that was likely caused by Nanako which made dojima run to her

"Nanako are you ok?" said dojima as he got to the hall to see his daughter being held to the wall by the familiar butler diablo Amarillo and standing in front of him phantom was removing her shoes "what the hell are you doing with my daughter?"

"Oh it is nothing to be concerned about." said phantom "we would never harm a child."

"I would think that holding Nanako against a wall is considered harming a child," said kou

"Well nevertheless I am here to warn you about the future." said phantom

"Warn us about what?" asked sae

"When the FOOL comes home I will come to test him in combat as I did for the WORLD and if I do it will come in the way of all the ones he loves so I want you all off the streets until I find him and fight him." said phantom

"Can you quit being vague with your riddles and all that shit!" shouted dojima "what the hell do you mean by FOOL?"

"I mean Akira." said phantom "he is the FOOL that will make a transition onto the WORLD"

"Akira is gone!" said sae "HE IS NOT HERE ANYMORE!"

"What?" asked phantom "what do you mean he is gone?"

"He has been missing for months." said sae " that goes for his friends as well"

"No.," said phantom "he can't be gone."

"What she said is true." said Nanako "daddy has asked me to help with the searches on Sundays"

And with that phantoms mask fell to the ground thanks to sweat that had accumulated on the mask and the rest of her body fell with it essentially on her hands and knees thanks to pure shock.

"Can I use your phone?" asked phantom

"Let's consider this your last phone call," said dojima

"No, I have not done a thing." I just need to use your phone."

After a few moments of silence from dojima and a look that showed that he was pissed off he finally slightly let down his guard and started walking away from phantom and over to Diablo

"Give me back my daughter and then you can make your call… and then you can get the hell out of my house."

"Gladly," said Diablo setting Nanako back on the ground

"Thank you."

"Miss niijima." said phantom as she stood up "I want you to help me find him."

"You mean Akira?" said sae "if it is him you want to find trust me I am doing my job."

"Thank you." said phantom as she started to walk over to the phone

DING DONG

The doorbell rang before she even got over to the phone and with that cue she ran to the door and opened it to reveal a man with white hair and pale white skin wearing entirely blue clothing standing next to a woman in blue that would have been considered a more mature version of him but female and finally a little kid that shared features with the woman before her… but one thing was consistent with these blue-clad people… there eyes they were a piercing yellow that would have made even the most hardcore manly man silver in primal fear the fact that they were guarding someone… a man in a black suit with beady eyes and an absurdly long nose.

"Hello Natsuhasi it is a pleasure to see you again," said Igor

"Igor. I would like to say the same," said natsuhashi (although for the purposes of this story I am using Natsu)

"May we come into master narukami's abroad"

"NOW WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE!?" shouted dojima

"Ah hello there detective rorioto dojiman and prosecutor sae niijima my name is Igor." said Igor "and these are my assistants Theodore, Margret, and lavensa."

"And here is my question why the hell are you here?" asked dojima

"To explain why Akira kurusu and yu narukami and their friends are gone."

(with Akira and Makoto)(on top of the ship.)

"_EVERYONE GET OUT OF THERE NOW_!" shouted Futaba

"I and Makoto are already out by the randevu we are just waiting for everyone else to meet us here." said joker

"_No that is not what I mean. I HAVE BEEN HACKED!_" said Futaba

"WHAT/_WHAT_!?" Shouted the phantom thieves

"_It's the truth I can only see two of them on the radar_." said Futaba "_there were three of them there, to begin with._"

"Then where is the third one?" asked queen

"Right here little lady," said jariya

As they turn they see Jiraiya just standing next to the top exit with his red scarf blowing in the wind even though the wind is non-existent. And as he started to walk closer to them with green tanto in his hands and a giant golden boomerang on his back

"And frankly I feel betrayed." said jariya "I trusted you not to run away from us."

"Yha well being locked up is not my style," said Makoto

"You say that like you have experience in that regard."

"That is because all of the members of the phantom thieves have been locked up by society's norms so of course, she hates it," said Akira

"Well nonetheless I am going to have to lock up your whole group for breaking and entering and jailbreak." said jariya "but I am willing to drop the charges if you do something for me."

"And what is that?" said joker

"I want you to fight me," said jariya

"Wait your kidding right." said Makoto "if we do fight you it will have to be a two on one."

"Well for one of us that will be the case." said jariya "but I just want the one with the red gloves."

"Then I will have to accept." said joker "I did make a promise to myself that I will kick the ass of the bastard or bitch that took a member of my family away from me and I plan to keep it."

"Well good." said jariya "but I will guarantee that you will die by the end of this battle."

"Well you might as well call off your Navi." said joker "we know you have one."

"E.V.E.R.E.S.T.," said jriya "we have encountered them retreat on my call."

"Thanks." said joker "now then shall we get this done."

"Agreed." said jariya as he started to draw in wind from the air around him "but by the end of this… you will be groveling on the floor for me to lock you up."

Suddenly the air around them started to get stronger until it was focused on a certain point and that was jariya's hand which was right in front of his face before a blue card suddenly appeared in front of his face before he brought his hand down and jumped and flipped destroying the card like it was a ball through glass and as soon as he landed a figure burst through flames and absurd winds before revealing itself to be Takehaya Susanoo-no

'_Shit this one I can already tell is strong._' thought joker

"RAVAGE THEM ARSENE!" shouted joker

And the clash began

Using the wind currents produced by Takehaya Susanoo-no, jariya burst himself into the air before launching at joker yet again using the wind to do so. But still this is joker we are talking about here, so he takes out his grappling hook and shot it at jariya and thanks to it he brought the flying maniac down to the ground only to have to block a strike from Jiraiya coming in to attack with his knives… the fight of judgment is on the rise and this is only the first trial that shows itself to our heroes to lead to the true villain of this story.

(ozpin's office)

"Glinda how are the children?" asked ozpin

"They are fine but from what they told me they are trying to find the other members of there group," said Glinda

"I see." said ozpin "and what do you think of them?"

"They are powerful." powerful enough for one of them to establish a semblance that could be meant for a shnee."

"And which one is that?" asked ozpin

"It is the faux blonde of the group, Ryuji." said Glinda "from what I can tell it is fully active when he is asleep but nonetheless it is the shnee semblance of glyphs."

"Do you think we should let miss shnee know about this." said Glinda "I mean soul-kinks have not been a thing for millennia."

"True." said ozpen "but this might be the case that it might be more prevalent than before."

"So we are going to tell miss shnee," said Glinda

"Yes."

"Then I will inform her of this," said Glinda

"Thank you, Glinda."

_(THE TEAMS LINK TO THE JESTER HAS BEEN SET… THIS LINK WILL BE ONE THAT WILL GO UNTIL THE END.)_

And with this now set in place, their link to this new "jester" has been set...let god help them in the days to come.

**... yha you saw this coming with ozpin as the jester but I doubt that it will stay that way for long but yha i need your help because out of all the potential social links that I plan to have I need to put them into arcana's in order to do so and as you can tell I only have three (not counting the ones that are in the games) so out of all the prevalent RWBY characters which ones should the phantom thieves social link with out of the ones I have left (which I will number) 1,2,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21?**

**and now thank you so much for reading this if you like it but want to criticize it I am happy to read your criticisms and if you want to support me some more please check out my patrion to donate money to do what I love to do and pay for the next month of Spotify (** user/overview?u=21501428**) and with that DFTBA and see you next time!**


	10. UNEDITED AND UNCUT COLLECTION (S4DC)

**so yha season one was fun but since season two is coming soon i thought why not have a little look back on it with this unedited and uncut version of S4DC (even though it is just the base chapters but all stroon together) but not only that I will be giving some insight into my thoughts to these chapters that you might not have gotten out of me at the end of each chapter that you read. so you have fun if you want to binge it and if you want the insite.**

**S4DC WARNING**

(this is a work of fiction)

(anything in relation real persons places or events are purely coincidental)

(And there will be some relation to real-life topics such as rape, murder, sex, and abuse but this is only to show the bad side of the villains and will be the only mention of them in the story.)

(now then. even with all of these will you still read the following tale…)

**S4DC PROLOGUE/RED**

"Welcome child to the velvet room." said a male voice but whoever that reply was toward could not see him

"I see. You might not be ready for me yet." said the male in acceptance "very well while you will see me another time you know I am here even though you cannot see it yet"

"Anyhow. You will be the guide for a group of people along the path to ones ever so slight and not so just fate." said the man "I want to lead this group toward it but I am not able to do so myself so I am requesting you."

"Even when hell freezes the world itself I want you to lead them to a greater fate beyond the one they know and show them what a future without suffering in a time when they will suffer the most...show them happiness."

'Cant I have the name I am doing this for?'

"You can call me _IGOR_." said Igor "what is your name? If I am so bold to ask"

'_RUBY ROSE_'

"Well then ruby it is time for us to forge this _CONTRACT _with you," said Igor

**S4DC PROLOGUE/WHITE**

"Welcome child to the velvet room." said a male voice but whoever that reply was toward could not see him

"I see. You might not be ready for me yet." said the male in acceptance "very well while you will see me another time you know I am here even though you cannot see it yet"

"Anyhow. You will be the guide for a group of people along the path to ones ever so slight and not so just fate." said the man "I want to lead this group toward it but I am not able to do so myself so I am requesting you."

"Even when hell freezes the world itself I want you to lead them to a greater fate beyond the one they know and show them what a future without suffering in a time when they will suffer the most...show them happiness."

'Cant I have the name I am doing this for?'

"You can call me _IGOR_." said Igor "what is your name? If I am so bold to ask"

'_WIESS SHNEE_'

"Well then wiess it is time for us to forge this _CONTRACT _with you," said Igor

**S4DC PROLOGUE/BLACK**

"Welcome child to the velvet room." said a male voice but whoever that reply was toward could not see him

"I see. You might not be ready for me yet." said the male in acceptance "very well while you will see me another time you know I am here even though you cannot see it yet"

"Anyhow. You will be the guide for a group of people along the path to ones ever so slight and not so just fate." said the man "I want to lead this group toward it but I am not able to do so myself so I am requesting you."

"Even when hell freezes the world itself I want you to lead them to a greater fate beyond the one they know and show them what a future without suffering in a time when they will suffer the most...show them happiness."

'Cant I have the name I am doing this for?'

"You can call me _IGOR_." said Igor "what is your name? If I am so bold to ask"

'_BLAKE BELLADONNA_'

"Well then blake it is time for us to forge this _CONTRACT _with you," said Igor

**S4DC PROLOGUE/YELLOW**

"Welcome child to the velvet room." said a male voice but whoever that reply was toward could not see him

"I see. You might not be ready for me yet." said the male in acceptance "very well while you will see me another time you know I am here even though you cannot see it yet"

"Anyhow. You will be the guide for a group of people along the path to ones ever so slight and not so just fate." said the man "I want to lead this group toward it but I am not able to do so myself so I am requesting you."

"Even when hell freezes the world itself I want you to lead them to a greater fate beyond the one they know and show them what a future without suffering in a time when they will suffer the most...show them happiness."

'Cant I have the name I am doing this for?'

"You can call me _IGOR_." said Igor "what is your name? If I am so bold to ask"

'_YANG XIOU LONG_'

"Well then yang it is time for us to forge this _CONTRACT _with you," said Igor

**([writer's notes] since this was essentially a copy and paste version of the same chapter I will cover them all here but I really don't have much to say other than this one was just easy to write for me because of the fact i just had to right one and copy paste and change the names... which backfired very badly)**

**CHAPTER 1 (S4DC)**

Laying in a field of red and black roses...something not even the brightest of people would be able to do with no problem but these 7 were not most people...or are they were so at least now they are normal everyday folk laying in the sweet yet cold embrace of the snow turned roses littering the field and they would not care otherwise.

The location that they are laying in are the demons gardens the place where the just come to rest after and before a big test of fate, a place different depending on the people's deeds depending on there arcana's, a place where the dead comes to rest.

Any of these things would likely be considered for this group. Any would work. But it would never be have never died, their adventures are not over… and their arcanas were technically destroyed, broken, shattered, obliterated… nothing could bring them back after the outlet that was used to make them was shot in the head and killed and the other disappeared without a trace… or did he?

"Are these the ones you requested to go before the others sir?" said a woman standing on a path that led to the roses

"Yes," said Igor "under the grails totiage the never fully went through there retribution."

"I see. Well the there bodys are going to be difficult to retrieve since there lives there are still going on but it is possible to do but I do have a question." said the woman "where do we send them?"

"The place where the _FOOL_ that gave Akira life in the first place," said Igor

"Where exactly was that again." said the woman

"_REMNANT.,_" said Igor

"Yes sir." said the woman "and what time should we put them at?"

"The time where the rose's seed starts to bloom."

"Yes sir." said the woman writing something on a small piece of paper and soon giving it to him "all I need is your signature"

Igor took the paper before it suddenly turned blood red with a splash of yellow and blue and a hint of velvet

"Thank you kindly." said the woman "they will be there before she gets taken by the one that will make that world suffer."

"Thank you."

_(THE VELVET ROOM 5/2/19 )_

"Welcome back ruby," said Igor

"It is good to see you again at this hour." said ruby

"It is good to see you as well."

Suddenly another familiar guest appeared in the velvet room and it was Weiss

"Welcome back to the velvet room," said Igor

"Hello again Igor," said Wiess "how is your evening."

"Doing better than it was the last time."

And then another in the form of blake and soon after in the form of yang

"You must be wondering why I am calling you all here today," said Igor

"Is it about the group we are supposed to lead to there fate?" asked Blake

"Yes," said Igor "they, in fact, are listening in on this conversation right now."

"So long nose why can't we see a goddamn thing?" asked a voice in one of the cells

Turning to see who as talking it turned out to be a teenage male wearing a skull mask with the eyes apparently backed out for both sides of the conversation and he looked a bit like a thug with a black leather jacket and black leather biker pants with a spine leading up to the collar of the jacket and a small red scarf around his neck covering a small amount of dyed blond hair that reached down that far.

"That is something I would like to know as well." said another male voice this time deeper than the thuggish kid before him and it seemed to be more refined as well

Turning to him they could see a man with blue hair wearing a white fox mask wearing a black and white tight yet puffy suit that molded to his body but even then it felt like it was loose enough for him to move at great speeds and dangling just from the side was a fake fox tail attached to a belt

"Ah so you two are the first to awaken," said Igor

"It would seem so," said _FOX_

"And a bit of a question for you, why the hell are we back here again?" said _SKULL_

"That is something you must already know." said Igor "or your leader will."

"Could you not talk in riddles old man," said Skull "why the hell are we here if the cognitive world was blasted into oblivion after joker shot its treasure in the face."

"While you are not wrong you need to consider that this is not part of the cognitive world." said Igor "and that you and the rest of the phantom thieves are not done here yet.

"How so?"

"You have still yet to face your retrobution," said Igor

"All of us?"

"Yes." said Igor "the sun is about to rise soon you all better return to your slumber if you wish to complete your objective."

Skull visibly sneered at that comment but did so anyway going to the jail cell that was meant for him and laying in bed but not before flashing the middle finger to the long-nosed guardian.

"Then we shall be going." said fox before going over to his cell and laying down

"Thank you for your time here today," said Igor

(_REMNANT THE CITY OF VALE 5/3/19 9:00 AM_)

(_OST 29 BENEATH THE MASK)_

"_MAKOTO_!"

"_ANN_!"

"_FUTABA_!"

"_RYUJI_!"

"_YOSKIA_!"

"_HARU_!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS." shouted a young man walking among many other people

The man had messy black hair and glasses to cover his silver eyes and he wore a black shujin academy uniform and he had a small black bag on his shoulder. This is _AKIRA KURUSU_

"Well it was worth the try," Akira said to himself as he walked toward the docs of this highly futuristic city letting the wind carry through his hair as he sat down on one of the wooden beams that were there before taking out his phone

"No signal," said Akira "but yet they have some of the same songs and trends as we do."

He sat there for a bit thinking about where he was or if this was like a back to the future scenario where he was in the future instead of his own time but even with these thoughts it made Akira think more but about what he was told before he woke up.

(FLASHBACK THE VELVET ROOM BEGIN)

"_Congratulations young trickster," said Igor "you have another chance for your retrobution."_

"_What do you mean Igor?" asked Akira_

"_Your journey is not over no matter how much you want it to be." said Igor "there is another place that calls for you and your friends."_

"_I see." said Akira "so you are talking in riddles even if there is not a god using your body."_

"_Why of course," said Igor_

"_Well no matter where you send is it will be close to Shibuya right," asked Akira_

"_No.," said Igor_

"_Then closer to home?" asked Akira_

"_Closer than you think," said Igor before all Akira could see was a flash fo velvet_

(FLASHBACK END)

'_Closer than you think… what does he mean by that_' thought Akira before laying down on one of the logs near the docks to sleep until morning… but sleep would not overtake him for long because suddenly a potato sack was brought over his sleeping form waking him up almost instantaneously

"We're going to fetch some good praise from the boss." said a voice this one sounding male

"Oh hell yha." said another voice this one sounding female "Romans going to be so proud of us for this one."

"Wait for don't you have another mission Diana?" said the first voice

"Oh eff off I know that I have a job but I work for Sienna, not Adam," said Diana

"True but you are under his jurisdiction for now." said the voice "you must follow his orders."

"screw you, Goliath," said Diana

"screw you Diana." said Goliath

"Could you not talk while walking with my and living body in this uncomfortable bag," said Akira

"I thought you said he was asleep.," said Dianna

"Well I was but I am pretty sure that being tossed around by either a big guy or a tall woman in a bag can wake a guy up easily," said Akira

"Well eff off and try to go back to sleep.," said Diana "goliath hit him with it."

"On it," said Goliath before something poked Akira's neck and that was the last thing he felt before drifting off into a slight sleep coma.

(WHITE FANG RECRUITMENT AREA)

" ! $# %$## #$$&&%%^#%," said a voice as Akira was waking up "a n$ t is $ ^# professional proof of my undying fidelity to this cause."

Suddenly the thing shrouding his vision was relieved from his body to see an ocean of people with animalistic traits like extra appendages like ears, a tail or even wings for all of them and one man standing in front of him with sticking orange hair covered by a black top hat (oh you know who this is.).

"So is there a reason why I am here right now?" asked akira pure anger being seen on his face

"You sir are going to help me gain the trust of these fine people here," said ROMAN TORCHWICK

"Are you sure killing me is going to make them trust you," said Akira matter-a-factly

"Maybe but it won't hurt to try you know." said roman before pulling out a gun and soon after a gunshot fired off and the lights went off afterward

"Hold on we will get you out of here." said a voice seemingly male and he sounded suspiciously like Michael Jones from rooster teeth '_copyright be damned for this guys voice_'

"Hurry up we have to go," said Blake

Suddenly they were bought out of the darkness in a sprint bursting through the warehouse upper-level floor door and jumping to another roof only for a giant mech to bust through the wall of one of the buildings

"HOLLY SHIT/CRAP!" shouted all three of them at the site of giant freakin robots

"I will draw the other one away!" said Akira

"Like hell, you will." said _SUN WUKONG_ "you have no weapons on you."

"Well that can quickly be changed," said Akira

"Shut up I am trying to make a call."

"Make sure to ask for weaponry," said Akira

(one brisk run later. UNDER THE BRIDGE IN THAT ONE EPIC FIGHT FROM RWBY)

"Sorry I was late needed to get these over here as fast as possible." said ruby

"No harm in it." said yang before getting into battle stance "so what's the plan sis?"

"Divide and conquer." said ruby

(you know what that fight is you know full well how it goes.)

"As invigorating as that was maybe we should not create a giant mess next time you fight a giant robot," said Akira clapping as he walks toward them

"Like we could not." said Weiss "as you said it was a giant robot."

"True," said Akira

_**BANG**_

Suddenly Akira pushed Weiss aside, let the knife in his sleeve loose, grabbed it and burst into flames while blocking an obvious sniper shot from behind them

"What the hell." said all five of them (minus Akira)

"You know you should not try to shoot a lady." said _JOKER _"and if you do try to do so. I recommend don't do it while a gentleman thief is around."

"Holly shits that one-liner was horrendous." said yang astounded by both the new appearance of Akira's clothing "and plus what the hell happened to you?"

"Sorry, I am new to this."

"That is not what i/she asked." said team RWBY as they deadpanned at that

"What if that lady I intended to shoot would come out of it alive." said a voice that sounded strangely familiar

"Sorry I can't see you shrouded in darkness like that," said joker

"That was the point." said the figure walking out of the dark shroud that contained her revealing Diana in her full glory.

She was currently wearing a modified version of the white fang uniform but the hood was lazily flopping in the wind and the mask was off her face revealing her bright amber eyes almost covered by her blue hair and she had a black and blue with bits of green sniper rifle/ sword combo called king's knight in her hands.

"That is a fancy thing your able to do there kid." said Diana "is that your semblance."

"Maybe it is or maybe it is not." said joker "but I have one thing to ask."

"And what is that?" asked Diana

"What the hell is a semblance?" asked joker making everyone in the area to fall done in a comedic fashion.

"YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW!" shouted Weiss "THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU JUST DID THEN!"

"Oh I realized that there was a threat in the area and I decided to get ready for battle." said joker "though I did not think that my phantom thief outfit would materialize after what happened."

"So it was accidental." said Diana aiming her weapon at joker "good. then you won't be much of a problem for me to bring you in like the others were."

"I must say you really are naive to think that something like that will stop me for good." said joker

"Right." said Diana "so this is not the first time you have faced a fo from remnant."

"No you are the first but I don't care about that." said joker before putting his hand on his mask

"I care about how much your medical bills are going to be."

Suddenly Diana burst forward with impressive speed preparing for a big strike only to be suddenly stopped by blood splattering on her face only for it to turn into blue flames to gaze at the majesty before her, in fact, everyone present was gawking at what they were seeing.

"A thief meant to steal the hearts and treasures of the corrupted hearts… that is our mission." said joker "and with this, I send message to all who see our brilliant flame… those that have aligned with the master of _Arsène Lupin_ and the leader of the phantom thieves hear me now your leader has returned!"

Behind joker was a giant demon-like man with a red and black color theme to him and he was currently being counseled by blue flames and chains blue chains wrapping around him with a magnificent grin sitting upon its face.

"Now then if you want to come at me. COME AT ME!" shouted Akira

**([writer's notes] ah the memories... it is so nostalgic to look back on the fact that I had an ost insert in this but it was well worth it for the fact that it set the mood but it kinda breaks the pacing a bit but this was back in the day where this was common for me to do. but here is a few things I wanted to do during this chapter and that had Diana curse more than you see her do but I thought that it would go against the t for teen vibe I had an this will not be the only time I think this but i think this made me consider a scene later on.)**

**CHAPTER 2 (S4DC)**

(with ?)

"Now then if you want to come at me. COME AT ME!" shouted Akira from the distance and the first to see this (other than team rwby) seemed to be a guy on a giant cloud with a smaller man sitting on its shoulder and a green and black ufo now let's look closer shall we see skull sitting on top of the man's shoulder

"You heard that right," said Ryuji

"Yes I heard that." said _ORACLE_ "and I have to say even though the girls are not helping him you have to admit he is still a badass."

"Well you aren't wrong." said Ryuji "but you know he is getting his ass kicked over there… so why the hell are we not helping?"

"Haven't you heard of convenient timing." said Oracle and even though Ryuji could not see her she could tell she was deadpanning "and plus you can never expect him to really get his ass kicked for a long while."

And as soon as she said that the body of joker was launched to the sky to only fall to the ground as soon as he has launched to the ground thanks to a black line pulling him to the ground.

"Wait was that a grappling gun?" asked Oracle

"How the hell did he get that?" asked Ryuji "and do you think we can go and help him now."

"Na thus four girls are now helping him." said Oracle "also we need to wait for the others to get into range."

"Well I am not waiting," said Ryuji

"I thought I was not stopping you." said oracle matter-a-factly

"Whatever I knew you weren't but I thought I would stay with you," said Ryuji

"What just because I can't fight doesn't mean I can't defend myself," said Oracle

"Never said that." said Ryuji about to jump down from his persona Seiten-Taisei "and plus I know not to offend a woman."

"Test your luck like that and you might," said Oracle

"True but you have to admit that my ballsy nature is what makes me so good," said Ryuji as he jumps from his perch upon Seiten-Taisei and allowing his mask to materialize before going into a nosedive and grabbing his mask and ripping it off to reveal captain Kidd using the ship of captain Kidd to bash into the ground slowing Ryuji's momentum enough so then he won't die and bursting out of the smoke produced by the persona and thwacking Diana in the face with his shotgun and blasting her with the fake pellets of it.

"You know you could have come sooner." joker deadpanned

"Blame the fact that I thought you had her covered." said skull "oh and where did you get the grappling gun?"

"No clue." said, joker

"Um hello we're are in the middle of a fight here," said Diana

"Screw that fun banter between two bros that have not seen each other in a day." said skull with joker nodding in approval

"Welp two birds with one stone then." said Diana before cocking her gun "lady khan will love to meet with you all."

"Do you chicks/ladies know who that is?" asked both joker and skull only to be cut off by the sound of a rifle firing and the form of Diana barreling toward them

"Enough talking more fighting," said Diana before taking a few slashes in only for joker and skull to black with there assorted weapons so joker decided why not shoot her weapon to make her drop it so he tried to do that only for Diana to block them with the proper side for deflection (also the fact that he was essentially shooting pellets at her) only for ruby to take and make the shot disarming Diana before she could get anymore shots in only for Diana to take out a modified Marui Socom MK23 to start shooting joker only for them to be blocked by glyphs produced by Weiss allowing skull to get in close and get a few hits in with his bat even though it broke on contact with her but it was enough for her to let go of the gun for Akira to grab it remove the silencer on it and put the gun straight to Diana's temple.

"I would recommend you start talking before you regret it in the end." said joker

"What do you put guns to all people you meet?" asked Diana

"Well no… wait do we?" asked joker as he looked toward skull

"Nope only all shadows." said skull "but that doesn't matter. Are you going to talk or not."

"Your response is not very trustworthy." deadpanned blake

"I JUST SAID THAT WE DON'T DO THAT!" shouted skull

"But you put guns to Grimm's heads before and while sure it is not as easy to do to a grim but that would mean that it would be as easy as sitting down when it came to bringing a person down with that," said Weiss

"This is no the time." said joker before looking toward Diana "who hired you to hunt us down?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was a man with a giant effin nose," said Diana

And with that one statement everyone, there was suddenly in shock but only two people were brave enough to actually voice this.

"What the fuck?" asked Ruby and skull in pure shock

"Did he wear a black suit on him?" asked Weiss

"Yes," said Diana

"Was there a little girl with a giant freakin book with him?" asked Blake

"Yes," said Diana

"Did skull/ruby just say fuck?" asked both yang and oracle who just so happened to creep behind the two phantom thieves

"Yes. yes we did." said both skull and ruby both peering around embarrassed "don't tell mom/dad"

"Why would Igor sell us and four teenage girls out to a merc?" pondered joker

"Don't know." said Diana "he just said he would pay me kindly if I brought you seven to beacon"

"Ok I get them being able to summon a giant fire demon and a giant ship captain and her," said Weiss pointing at Oracle "but why us why would Igor sell us out even though we were helping him in the first place"

"Wait you know long nose?" questioned the three thieves

"That's what you call him?" asked yang

"No he did not sell you out." said Diana "he never knew you were going to be here today and that order was four months ago so he never knew you would be here today."

"So you think that is enough info joker?" asked Oracle

"No there is one more question." said joker putting the gun away and walking to grab king's knight but right as he was about to pick up the weapon he went straight toward his pocket to grab a white wallet with a small snowflake on one of the edges of the wallets surface "how much do I have to pay you to work for us instead?"

"WAIT DID YOU STEAL MY WALLET!?" shouted Weiss

"About 18000 lein," said Diana with a slight smirk

And at that jokers face turned cold before turning to skull and Oracle in a slight panic

"Yes I did snatch some from a few people." said skull before feeling the glasses at his back "they were bank robbers and they had wallets"

"Good I thought you were stupid enough to rob from us." said yang

"BUT HE HAS MY WALLET!" shouted Weiss

"Nope, I did. not I just bought this one because I thought it looked nice." said, joker

"Well you're not wrong." said Oracle "did you know that they sell custom ones here?"

"Really? Sweet I love those things!" said skull

"We will go there after but right now we have a job to do." said joker before turning back to Diana "of course you will work for that siana woman you were speaking of earlier but meanwhile you will try to find the others and give the information about where they are to us so we can retrieve them ourselves is that understood?"

"You know I have been doing this job for the past four months right." said Diana "two of them are in atlas and the others are still in the city but judging from these two since they were in patch for the longest timing of four hours."

"Well then skull will give you the cash and we will be on our way." said joker before disbursing his phantom thief outfit "and for you four thank you for your time but right now I need to say thank you for being so kind as to save me from getting shot in the effing head earlier and for your phone numbers form the blond monkey's phone and we shall be on our way"

"Nope not happening." said Ruby "it is obvious that you are new here and you guys might not be able to navigate around and i just think that you three might get lost without the proper help and this is really awkward and you all might think I am annoying now because of it and-"

"The point is you want us to come with you so then we can get more information." said joker causing ruby to nod "well it could help."

"Great two people that are not in our payroll." said Weiss before turning toward skull "just because Igor gave you to us doesn't mean we will always be sunshine and rainbows when it comes to you."

"Got it to miss priss," said Ryuji

"And the names Weiss!" said Weiss walking away from the group

"Don't mind her. She's like that." said ruby before running toward her best friend

"We can tell." said Futaba before doing a double take "wait what do you mean in our payroll?"

(one night of exposition later as well as one trip to beacon later)

(_BEACON TOWER 3/3/2019 5:00 am_)

_**DING**_

_**DONG**_

"Oh please come in," said _PROFESSOR OZPIN_

"Sup teach!" said yang "we have some lost folk here that need to be led in the right direction!"

"Hello there girls I was wondering if you were going to turn up today." said ozpin "and who are these people exactly?"

"Oh these are Akira kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto and Futaba sakura," said Ruby "these three are part of a larger group and well let's say that they are all lost around vale."

"I see. well you three are allowed to stay here until the end of the tournament." said professor ozpin "oh before I forget what academy did you come from before coming here to beacon."

"Shujin academy," said Ryuji

"I see." said ozpin peacing an imaginary puzzle together "and Futaba what school did you come from?"

"I did not go to school," said Futaba allowing ozpin to nod in acceptance

"I see." said ozpin "and your friends do they go to the same school as you?"

"Well inari is really the only one out of us that did not go to shujin with you guys," said Futaba

"Yha." said Akira "why are you asking us this?"

"Because if I recall there is no such mention of any of you here in vale's database." said ozpin

"Is there mention of us in any other database?" asked Futaba

"No.," said ozpin "I would know if you three were there."

"Well then let's fix that," said ?

"Ah _GLINDA_ what is it that you need at this hour?" asked ozpin

"Well the fact that four people just came here with no issue whatsoever with no such thing as a record or even scroll to show who the hell they are is a sign of me need to be here at this hour." said Glinda matter factly "I am here because these three and maybe more are likely attached to _HER_ in some way shape or form"

Suddenly ozpin's face went cold at the thought sure the evidence lined up, no history, no homes, no nothing. It was likely something she would have done to make sure they would not be tracked but there was only one way to be certain even though Glinda would not be happy about it.

"Team rwby you are dismissed thank you for your time." said ozpin before turning to Glinda "are you ok with them coming to stay at your dorm for a while?"

"I was going to suggest that," said Glinda

"Good." said ozpin

"Can we go now?" wined Futaba

Both adults turned toward the girl to see her laying on ozpin's desk drooling at the site of what was on his browser… which was multiple photos of food items like curry, pizza and of course raman.

"Well guess we have that to figure out." said Ryuji before looking toward Akira "you want to?"

"Hell yes." was all Akira said

"Well then you three come with me to my personal dorm so then you can make yourself food," said Glinda

"Thank you for having us stay there." said all three of them

"Your welcome but remember mess up the place and I will not hesitate to execute punishment," said Glinda

"Will do!" said both Ryuji and Futaba

"The only thing I will mess up is your silverware and that's when it comes to making food," said Akira

"Good," said Glinda before walking toward the elevator "now please follow me"

(Akira pov)

Suddenly I hear the sound of shattering glass and arcane chanting one thing "empress" over and over before stopping

'_Sweet. I love this song and dance… I just hope that I don't have another teacher crushing on me_' thought Akira '_although here I think it might be ok._'

**([writer's notes] yha I thought that I was going to put a harem in this story and I am still thinking about having that or not)**

**CHAPTER 3 (S4DC)**

(Glinda's "dorm")

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted both Ryuji and Futaba at the site of this room

And let's just say that it was reasonable for those reactions because it was HUGE about the size of a mansion suspended three stories up in white and black and it was precariously shiny chandelure hanging from the ceiling in the center of the hall with 20 rooms on another floor that could be seen above a kitchen that could be considered a food court or high-class restaurant and maids were lining the hall leading to the mains staircases and every single one of them were bowing to say one thing.

"Hello mistress! are you well?" said ALL the maids

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you." said Glinda "can you please show my guests to there new homes after they have a good meal."

"Yes, mistress," said one of the maids "please come with me."

"You got it," said Akira walking to catch up to the maid

"So what would you three like today?" asked the maid

"How about some curry and coffee?" asked Ryuji '_i know you know what to do here_'

"Oh a classic!" said Futaba "I will get the same!"

"I will take some as well." said Akira while handing the maid some recipe cards with the patented _SOJIRO SAKURA_ LEBLANC CURRY & COFFEE "and we will like it how it is on the cards please."

"Will do." said the maid

( TWO HOURS LATER )

"And here you go good sirs and madam three orders of that curry and coffee you three ordered." said the maid handing the plates to the thieves

"Thank you kindly," said Akira before taking the three plates and passing them around to the group so then they could eat… but there was one thing that needed to be addressed or at least address again "so Futaba how is the progress on that project I gave you?"

"Yup i found them and those "scrolls" are being extremely easy to reprogram" said Futaba taking out a computer from her backpack "but yha that Diana chick was right they are moving around well one pair individually I can figure out who they are in a few hours but think we should go for the pair in the city first before going for the other two."  
"Yha that may be the best plan but we are going to need those scrolls first before anything before going on and getting those two," said Ryuji

"Ok." said Akira "let's take this time before Futaba's done to get used to our new home."

"Sounds good man," said Ryuji

"I will get it done but first I MUST FEED!" shouted Futaba digging into her food yet again

(with Akira)

"I am starting to think that I should have gone with Ryuji when it came to this." deadpanned Akira

And yes it was THAT boring it was just the same old walls and the same old and doors and even when he made it to his room before exploring this entire establishment and he could draw the parallels to his home that his father wanted pristine and clean but unlike his father's "home" it wasn't a forced clean it was more like a castles own clean hall and when there is a castle there has to be a ruler.

"Let's find out what Glinda has in her closet," said Akira as he got closer to Glinda's room

As he got closer the sound of suppressed moaning could be heard from the room next to Glinda's room so he immediately went into the shadows after hearing one big moan from the other room and after a few hours two people came out of the room and both of them were maids but their clothes were sloppy put on...like they were rushed into there clothes but there was another thing that could be seen but this time on their legs… lacerations.

'_What the hell happened to them_?' thought Akira

"That session was fantastic wasn't it?" asked one of the maids

"Oh hell yha!" said another maid "it was so invigorating!"

'_Wait messy clothes, and lacerations on their legs… WAIT IS GLINDA PUTTING THEM THROUGH BDSM STUFF!_' though Akira

After the two maids made it down the hall Akira dashed into the room to see a room that was only lit up by candles with the windows blacked out by curtains and a bunch of different types of ropes and whips and a lot of pulies but that only seemed to be the extent of what was there other than a riding crop that he thought was Glinda's weapon of choice because it was in a case that could also be seen in Glinda's room.

"I should get out of here before someone notices," said Akira as he quickly backed out toward the door to run toward Futaba's room

(Akira's pov)

Suddenly the sound of arcane chanting "emperus" again came to my ears as I ran toward Futaba's room.

'_WHY THE HELL DOES THAT COUNT!_'

(no pov Futaba's room)

"So what happened to you to get here so fast?" asked Ryuji

"You don't want to know," said Akira sweating out of his mind

"Ok it is done!" said Futaba from the bed

As they walk over to her desk to see the entire map of vale on her computer with four dots of different colors with tags branching off of the dots saying the names of the four thieves that have yet to find there way to beacon.

"Holly shit Futaba." said Ryuji "where did you get the map?"

"It was programmed onto the scrolls so take that data and boom we got ourselves a map of vale and a tracker on all of us at any moment in time!" said Futaba

"Good job." said Akira patting his so-called little sisters head "now all we need to do is go and get them."

"Would be easy but then again they could come here at any moment even with this thing active." said Futaba "the only downside of it is that the phones on them are different from the scrolls so the computer can barely connect to the phones themselves while the scrolls are fluent."

"And how bad is it," asked Akira

"About a few frames off," said Futaba

"That is something we can work with." said Akira "ok we will go now and get the ones closest to us."

"Sounds fun," said Ryuji

"Then let's do it," said Futaba

And with that our heroes are going to lead their friends back to beacon in an orderly and timely matter… yha we know that is never going to happen but hey we know one thing… trouble is brewing somewhere

(?)

"So the one that I am meant to fight is here profit," said Salem

"Yes. and he is a fearsome one for sure." said the profit

The profit is a man with long brown and blond hair with his eyes being covered by a green and yellow pirate hat that also covered one eye and he wore a green trench coat with golden outlines with a yellow scarf around his neck and covering a little scruff on his face.

"What about the other party?" asked Salem

"Still alive and kicking." said the profit

"I see." said Salem "you know ever since you went into my care you have grown to be less impulsive."

"It has been 3 years and even though I look like I have not aged a day I have grown… but I have to ask." said the profit "why did we break off the deal to create anima content?"

"Because the plan we as a tryad know is stupid." said Salem and because I don't want the fate you showed me."

"I see." said the profit

"Now then tell me." commanded Salem "tell me how I can beat him."

**([writer's notes] I am just waiting to let the profit to have his own chapter because there is so much I want to do with him.)**

**CHAPTER 4 (SFDC)**

(? pov) (_3/2/2019)_

I was struggling that was all I knew. I could not speak a word. And I was but naked because of the fact that my clothes were not on my body excluding my shata and from what my body was telling me I was hanging thanks to the feeling of ropes on my wrists and legs holding off of the solid ground.

'_What the hell happened?_' I asked myself

Suddenly I felt fingers on my breasts and in my ears but the ones in my ears were to grab something from inside my ears and from the way the felt I could guess it was earbuds.

"Well hoss you really got some good taste in women." said what sounded like a thuggish male

"I know right he has the best of taste." said a woman this time "and this one is blind so there is no need to pluck her eyes out."

I struggled to get out of the ropes that were holding me up

"Oh come on little lady if you struggle what we are going to do to you is going to hurt more," said another male from what I could assume was hoss

"So what are we going to do to her hoss?" asked the male

"Well I was thinking some hot wax and after that, some wiping to start it off." said hoss

"Can we put the vibrator into her if we do that?" said the woman "and while she struggles to push it out the wiping and wax is going to make her hurt more!"

"Yes that will be nice." said hoss "and maybe while that happens we can also fuck my sweet princess."

"Oh I would love that darling." said the woman

"But you will never get the chance." said another man but this one was more refined

"Who the hell said that?" said the first man

"Your crimes are simple. Assault, rape, bearing of illegal weapons and selling drugs to the populous...you will admit these crimes with your words and you will face punishment and accept it with open arms." said another woman this on though sounding less thuggish and maybe slightly girly

"What the fuck are you kids doing in here?" asked hoss before a shrill scream could be heard throughout the room "MY EYES!"

"HOSS!" shouted both the first male and female

"Don't worry. You won't go blind from that." said my second savior "you will only feel the pain that you're victims felt when you plucked out their eyes."

Suddenly another scream could be heard this time from the woman "IT'S SO HOT!"

"You will face what you have done to your targets tenfold." said the first savior

"You mother fuckers," said the male before letting out a scream "OH FUCK!"

"Ok _FOX _even I have to admit that last one was brutal."

"I have to agree I went a little too far there." said Fox "can you help me get this one down, _PANTHER_"

"Sure thing." said panther

(no pov) (outside motel)

"These three are the blackout gang then." asked an officer

"Yes sir." said Fox "and I am sorry to say it but I cut one of there legs off in all the chaos."

"It's fine we just need them alive." said the officer before giving fox a box of lien "that should be enough to cover your trip."

"It will." said Fox as he took it and started walking toward panther "thank you for your contributions."

"So did we get it?" asked panther

"Yes." said Fox "although I would ask if she is alright but I know the answer would be no."

"Well one thing is certain she is still a virgin from what the doctors told me." said panther

"Good." said Fox "I would have to kill them if they did anything to her."

"You cut off one of there legs fox." deadpanned panther

"Well nothing has changed much then." said fox

"He now has no goddamn legs." said panther

Suddenly a torrent of blue fire could be seen from the bridges with a shadow of Akira being seen in the center of it.

"A thief meant to steal the hearts and treasures of the corrupted hearts… that is our mission." said joker "and with this, I send message to all who see our brilliant flame… those that have aligned with the master of _Arsène Lupin_ and the leader of the phantom thieves hear me now your leader has returned!"

The shadow Akira spread her arms out wide.

"Now then if you want to come to me. COME AT ME!" shouted Akira

(_3/3/2019) (time 9:30 pm)_ (beneath the bridge)

"So this is where he was," said _ANN_

"It looked as if there was a fight here." said _YUSUKE _picking up one of Ryuji's shotgun pellets "and from the fact that these are not from Akira's handguns… this means Ryuji must be here as well."

"Well that confirms something for us." said Ann walking over to Yusuke "but the question is who were they with?"

"It is about the other sets of rounds isn't it," said Yusuke

"Yha." said Ann "makes me think that they got ambushed or something like that."

"That might not be a problem." said Yusuke "the phantom thieves are not as much of a force as they are back on earth."

"True but what if there are others like us." said Ann "I mean people from other worlds."

"It is highly unlikely," said Yusuke

"But it is still likely?" asked Ann "right?"

"If that is the case then they might also be trying to hide." said ?

As they turn they see the familiar form of the eccentric bartender known as _JUNIOR_

"But if that were the case then there would be no need to hide." said junior

"Oh junior it is a pleasure to see you," said Ann

"Same to you my dear." said junior "and fox it is a pleasure to be without your blade for one of our meetings."

"I would say the same thing about you and your goons but you always have those people around." said Yusuke "anyhow I doubt that you would just want to see us because you missed us."

"Well it can be one of the reasons." said junior

"Anyhow, what is the job you want us to do?" asked ann

"I want you to hunt down this group of people for me." said junior handing the pair multiple files that looked as if they came out of a prison's file cabinet "these seven people are apparently supposed to be a part of some rehabilitation for some reason."

"Isn't this supposed to be classified," said Ann holding three files up in one hand

"Not to us in shady businesses." said junior "and besides those files were meant to also to go to beacon."

"So it is reasonable to open these," said Yusuke taking three of the files from ann

"Yes." said junior "and don't worry there is no way these people are related to you."

"I somehow doubt that." said ann before opening one of the files only to drop all the ones she had in shock

Two of those files had ann and Yusuke's names in their papers but the others seemed more obvious than not. Akira kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Makoto niijima, Futaba sakura, Haru Okumura… those were the names that they always hoped that would never reach there hands in this kind of business but in any other scenario, they would be cheering with joy… now they had to hunt their friends down and bring them to a place that likely would not accept them in the first place. And as ann pick up the file that had akira's name on it and opened it to her dismay it recounted the events of Akira's criminal record (even though it was told with truthful events in mind) and that was the smoking gun.

"What does ozpin plan for them if they go to beacon?" asked panther

"Don't know." said junior "but whatever it is it might turn out for the better for them."

"Even if one of them has a criminal record." said fox

"I would definitely think so." said junior

"Then I think it might be worth it." said joker

Junior turns around to see joker just walking up toward him surrounded by bodies of the guards that junior had brought with him with skull following suit close behind joker and Prometheus hovering behind them both in all its glory.

"Joker?! Skull?! Oracle!?" said both fox and panther excitedly

"Good to see you again guys!" said Akira

"Sup!" said Ryuji

"Glad to see you again!" said Ann

"The pleasure is mine," said Yusuke

"Glade were all back for round two!"

With that final greeting before spending about all of there time in a school for the crazy powerful these five before meeting there, last two members go in for the embrace and all of the tension that was felt only seconds before vanished only to pull out with four sets of guns were thrust toward the camera.

"Now then junior. Give us our money." said the phantom thieves

(beacon academy) _(3/4/2019) (10:30 pm)_

"Excuse me miss?" asked ? "can you tell me where Glinda goodwhich is staying"

"Sure thing her dorm in on the map!" said the receptionist handing this person a map "but are you sure you want to go there? You look like you just got out of a fight."

"I am fine." said the woman

"Ok then, do you want me to tell her you are coming?" asked the receptionist

"Yes please." said the woman

"And your name please?" asked the receptionist

"Haru Okumura or as I would like to be called by you, _NOIR._" said noir

**CHAPTER 5 (S4DC)**

_(2/4/2017) (Leblanc) (SOJIRO SAKURA pov)_

It had been a few months since the disappearance of Futaba and her friends… and even Akira decided to go missing and from the group of people that are in front of me right now, I guess that their influence goes further than anything I expected.

A toy gun salesman, a politician, a high school teacher, a news reporter, the info broker highschool student, a girl that tried to commit suicide at Akira's school, a random kid that I see at the arcades a lot, and for some reason _SAE NIIJIMA_. These people have shown up asking about the phantom thieves and let me tell you it is a pain in the ass sometimes because these unrelated people have united under one cause: find the people that are known as the phantom thieves.

"Yo boss can I have some of that curry?" asked a random patron that had been in this place since 5:00 in the morning just reading the newspaper.

"Yha sure," I said

"Thanks, man." said the patron

I walk over to the curry pot and hear the doorbell ringing signaling that a new patron has come in.

"I'll be right there!" I shout

"Take your time." said the most recent patron that sounded to be around 15 or 16

Suddenly I heard a familiar slam of the lock of the front door is locked

"And don't bother with the curry. The person that ordered it will not be joining us." said another person sounding more mature than the first but also more psychotic

As I walk toward the people that recently just came in I see the regular patron with blood leaking from the bottom of his head and a man sitting right behind him in the booth behind that patron and to say he looked intimidating was an understatement.

This man had wavy brown hair and what looked to be a black detective outfit that adorned his body but the striking thing was the black plague doctor mask and hat on his face and the rapier the hung from his hip.

But there were others there as well two men and a woman

The first male was around 26 with combed back black hair and a pale complexion and her wore something akin to a butler outfit just with a big yellow scarf that hung around his neck and not a bow tie and he had a small tattoo on his neck that looked like the wheel of fortune card off of a tarot card or something like that.

The second male was vastly different from the first two looking around to be in his early 20's at the most with spiky neon red hair and a giant scar in the form of an X on his face which was poorly covered by a vizor and he wore what looked to be a mix of a janitor outfit (from what he could tell) and a school uniform combo with two surrounded blades hanging from his hips being plain to see for anyone who looked closely enough.

And the woman… all I could see was black and white with her, A black coat, a white dress, long black hair, white scarf and a back phantom mask on her face but there were two things that want against the moitome scheme and that is her two silver eyes that pierced through her mask and a golden rosary around her neck.

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell are you here in my store?" I questioned

"Is that really the way you greet guests?" joked one in sunglasses "is this seriously the one that the leader of the phantom thieves was entrusted to?"

"Yes sho this is the one that joker was entrusted to." said the phantom

"What the hell do you want with Akira?" I question

"Oh nothing major." said the phantom standing up from her seat "we just want to test his skills."

"What do you mean?"

"It is simple." said phantom walking closer to me while grabbing her rosary "if he is like us in the science that he has the potential for THE WORLD then we must test him for that possibility."

"What the hell do you mean by THE WORLD?"

"Master I knew that he would not understand the concepts of it." said the detective

"Which is why I came prepared." said phantom "but first, Diablo Amarillo please call the police."

"Gladly boss," said Diablo Amarillo

"Now then!" said phantom "THE WORLD is a tarot card and as you likely know it is the final card that the FOOL card takes the journey to achieve this card. But there are more stages of this, there is also the UNIVERSE and AEON cards that are only reserved for alternate decks of tarot but they are very much different cards compared to THE WORLD. THE AEON is a card that represents a person becoming a savior to the person or place that they love the most and gaining strength from it. THE UNIVERSE while almost unknown it is meant to be representative of god-like figures that establishes a new road for the future."

"What the hell does fortune telling have to do with Akira?"

"Oh it means a lot." said the phantom ripping off her rosary and crushing it only for her to burst into flames to reveal a figure behind her

The figure looked to be a slender male but if you look closer you can see its body looked more feminine with long black hair and curves that lined her body but her face looked to be covered in a white phantom mask with black lines lining the mask and the other part of its face was blank in fact it wasn't even a face it was just a smooth porcelain like substance where the other half of its face is supposed to be and the figure itself wore a black and white tuxedo suit with a black cloak with a red underbelly and its hands were a black rapier and a white rose.

This persona is phantom of the opera.

"W-What the hell?" I questioned

"This is why I told you about the arcanas." said phantom "because phantom of the opera is one of the aeon arcana. And I plan to test Akira kurusu with this power."

(no pov) (Futaba's room) _(3/4/2019) (10:48 pm)_

"Master kurusu you have a guest here that wants to see you." said a maid

"I see. Can you tell me this person's name." asked Akira "I want to be sure that I know who it is that requested me."

"I would gladly do so but all she gave me was a fake name." said the maid

"Oh." said Yusuke "well nevertheless she came all this way to talk to us. So let her in none the less."  
"Agreed master Yusuke." said the maid

"Well come on bring whoever it is in!" said Ryuji

"Gladly master Ryuji." said the maid "you can come in miss."

After a few seconds of waiting for a bloody and beaten for of haru suddenly walked through the door with the body of an armored man in green hanging over her shoulder

"Hi guys, long time no see." said haru before collapsing onto the ground thanks to the weight of another human weighing her down

"HARU!" shouted the group as they went to catch the poor girl

"I am fine." said haru "I can last. But sadly I could not heal him."

"I can handle that." said ann before summoning Carman

"But the real question is what happened to you two?" asked Akira

"Well as you can likely tell… we were attacked." said Haru before looking over to the man that ann was healing "we were the only ones to make it out of the attack with our freedom."

"Wait who the hell attacked you?" asked Ryuji

"A group of persona wielders." said Haru making all the others gasp in shock "eight in total, and each one was stronger than the last."

"Oh fuck." said the whole group (minus haru)

"So there are others that are like us." said ann

"That has yet to be seen." said Yusuke "they could be native to this world."

"No ann is right." said Haru "all the people that weren't persona users spoke English while the persona users were speaking Japanese."

"Who else was with you?" asked Akira

"Makoto and a few mercs we have been traveling with," said Haru

"Where is she now?" said Akira but this time with slight fear in his voice

"I don't know." said Haru "I was lucky enough to find out that you guys were at this place when I did."

"Futaba," said Akira

"Yes bro?" asked haru

"Find where she is with the tracker." commanded Akira "I am going to find the bastards that did this to them."

"Hold on you can't be serious." said Ryuji "you heard what haru said and yet with that knowledge you, Akira god damn kurusu, the most straight-faced I want to go in with a plan for the most motinotinus thing possible, is proposing to go on a suicide mission without a plan and nonetheless go wherever the hell those persona users may be ALONE. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"The fact that I am able to wipe them off the face of this green earth with satanael is a major reason for why I want to go." said Akira "and I hate to say this but I know that you won't understand if I told you why I am doing this."

"Then tell us god damn it!" said Ryuji "tell us why the hell you plan to go on a suicide mission against eight persona users and an army!"

"BECAUSE I AM DOING IT TO SAVE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" shouted Akira shutting up everyone in the room in an instant

"Makoto is with them and who knows what they are doing to her!" said Akira "so yes I know that this is a suicide mission but who gives a shit because there is no way in hell that I would not do the same for any of you."

"Fine." said skull "we are coming with you."

"Well better now than never." said fox

"Shit is about to hit the fan." said panther

"Well we are not going to let him go on a suicide mission." said noir

"Welp you are not going to have to go far to reach your destination," said Futaba

"How so?" asked Akira

"Well, there is the fact that she is locked up in the most secure prison ship in all of Atlas."

"Wait WHAT!"

"Yha." said Futaba "and it is flying right outside our doorstep."

**([writer's notes] funny thing with this one was that those characters were supposed to be different but I thought why the hell not since those ones were better suited for the story at hand)**

**CHAPTER 6 (S4DC)**

(ruby pov)

'_Where am I?_' I thought '_what is this place_'

This place… it seems to look like a bar but outside the windows, it looked like a hellscape filled to the brim of lava and stalactites. But on the inside of the bar, there were walls that were painted dark red with a redwood floor and bar with an assortment of drinks from red wine to beer all in big red glass bottles.

In the center of the bar, there was an assortment of furniture with a mix of redwood and red leather with a person sitting in the center on a small one-seater but the thing is, other than the clothes and the addition of horns and wings and of course the eyes she looked exactly like me.

This "other me" wore what looked to be black royal clothing that had six slots where this ruby's wings were able to pop out and move around freely even with the red ribbon that was wrapped around one of the wings and horns seemed to be protruding from the back of her head that seemed to be made out of pure gold that seemed to curl around and form in front of the neck of the clothing that looked to have another red sash around the left horn, and of course there were the piercing yellow eyes that would pierce my heart if they were looking at me… they were my eyes but pure gold instead of pure silver.

"It seems that you have finally accepted my calls." said "ruby" "now then let us talk."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"Well there are many things that either of us could ask." said the other ruby "but let's start with my name."

"Right where are my manners, hi I am ruby what is your name?" I said

"That depends on who you ask but you can call me Satanael… your true self."

(Makoto pov)

The room I am in… it is dark, I can't see a thing. I don't know what is on my arms but whatever it is it applies an electric shock to me whenever I bash into the walls of wherever I am.

'_These shocks are not good for my headache._'

"Adele you two."

'_That voice! I think I might have heard it before! That was one of the people that knocked me out cold, but I don't think it was the one that tossed a chair at my head._'

"What do you plan to do in there sir?" asked one of the guards

"I plan to interrogate the girl." said the first voice

"Do you want me to come in with you?" asked the guard

"No me and the guys will be fine." said the one that tossed a chair at the back of my head

"Are you sure sir?" asked the guard "you eight are more powerful in groups I get that, but there are only three of you here right now so anything that she might do to you might have some effect against you."

"We will be fine." said the first voice "me and Mothú should be fine. Plus you two are horrible at interrogating people"

"Yes sir!" said the guards

The door opened with a satisfying clunk as it opened allowing two people to come in.

The first man wore a white and green jumpsuit with golden accents and a white jacket over the jumpsuit with a red scarf around his neck and an emerald visor over his eyes which was slightly covered by his spiky light brown hair that went down past his neck.

The second man har short spiky black hair with hints of yellow hair dye still present in his hair and he wore black leather pants with male and female symbols on each leg in white with the words who cares in the center of the lines of those symbols with chains hanging from the belt on his hips and likely a wallet somewhere and draping over the belt was a black jacket with red roses sewn onto the jacket sleeves as well as a big skull sewn onto the back of the jacket with a black arrow lining the face of the skull and on his face was a black visor with a golden outline.

"Hello there." said the first man "while I am not permitted to tell you my name I can tell you something you can call me. Call me _JARIYA_"

"Well if we are using fake names then I guess that I should say mine. It is _QUEEN_."

"Hey watch your tone!" commanded Mothú

"Calm down Mothú." said jariya "I get it your trying to act like the bad cop here but it will not work with her."

"Got it sempai," said Mothú

"Now then we want to know about you and your little party of mercs." said jariya "what were you doing out in the Grimm infested forest like that?"

"Well, they were going to investigate the caves there while I and my partner noir went to beacon academy to investigate some of the teams there until you guys showed up," I said

"Well nonetheless your group was all fanous so I thought that you were being held hostage," said Mothú

"There were like five humans in the group without binds on their person." I deadpanned

"Sorry. We always think that something bad happened thanks to the fang." said jariya "they can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Don't worry I know." I said, "and it was just because we were with that group."

"Welp they will have all the medical attention they need tonight before the judge comes back." said jariya "and with this new info we will let them free right outside of beacon academy."

"Thank you," I said

"But you, on the other hand, know something else don't you?" said Mothú

"How do you mean?" I lied '_are they really going to ask_'

"We are asking about the torrent of fire that originated in the vale but spread out so far that the world saw it," said jariya taking out his scroll to show me something

It looked to be from a camera outside a bar or something that was close to the bridge in vale suddenly a torrent of blue fire could be seen from the bridges with a shadow of Akira being seen in the center of it.

"_A thief meant to steal the hearts and treasures of the corrupted hearts… that is our mission._" said joker "_and with this, I send a message to all who see our brilliant flame… those that have aligned with the master of Arsène Lupin and the leader of the phantom thieves hear me now your leader has returned!_"

The shadow Akira spread her arms out wide.

"_Now then if you want to come to me. COME AT ME!_" shouted Akira before the video ended

"Oh, that!" I played dumb with it again "oh we thought that it was just someone lighting a fire somewhere and just played something from a movie or something."

"While that would make sense." said jariya allowing me to sigh in relief "we know full well that you have been lying to us this entire time."

"What do you mean?" I lied again this time sweat dripping from my head

"You are a goddamn horrendous lyer." said jariya before suddenly jumping in his seat "yha… sure thing… wait do you mean?"

"She means it sempai." said Mothú adjusting his vizor "shall we fight."

"We might have to." said jariya "how many of them are there? … About six, so how are they splitting off?... groups of two for each, ok got it."

"So we're doing this." said Mothú "nice."

"Yup." said jariya before looking toward me "we will finish this later."

And with that final declaration, they both left the room leaving me alone… which would not be a good thing to do for long.

(no pov)

THUNK

Another thunk but this time it came from the rafters and then another… and another and another before a voice rang throughout the room.

"You might want to step forward if you don't want to get hit in the head." said joker

"I would say about time but I did not know you were coming." said queen as she stepped forward "but nonetheless it is good to see you."

"Good to see you too babe." said joker as he kicked the grate for the vents down and dropping down "so how long were you waiting?"

"About a few hours." said queen "how long has it really been?"

"I don't want to tell you that." said joker as he was working at the cuffs "who the hell was kinky enough to put this on you?"

"Ask the guards." said queen

"Remind me to kick their asses after this." said joker as he finally got the cuffs off

"Welp you can do that soon enough." said queen before knocking on the door "HEY OPEN UP ASSHOLE!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BITCH?" shouted one of the guards before opening the door only to get his face bashed in with one single punch

"You really need to cool off." said queen before punching the other guard "but I am not the girl to do that."

"I love it when you do that." said joker

(with Ryuji and Yusuke)

"So I take it you found her," said Ryuji although he looked like he was struggling against something

"_That I did,_" said joker through oracle's link

"Good because we might need to run soon." said fox

"_Oh yha forgot he was on your tail,_" said orical

The scene spread out to show skull currently holding up the weight of a 200-pound male and a giant freakin foldable chair.

"You're strong for a thug like you!" said Mothú

"Says the guy that looks like a fricken biker gang member!" said skull before breaking out of the clash and ripping his mask off to allow captain Kidd to be summoned

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Mothú before crushing a blue ethereal card with his chair allowing a giant robot looking thing with a golden lightning bolt to be summoned to go into a clash with captain Kidd using repetitive strikes between both sides.

"Oh so you're one of the persona users." said skull

"Yha what of it?" spat Mothú

"Because YOUR ABOUT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED!" shouted skull as Kamu Susano-o formed and phased through him to attack Mothú only for him to dodge his blade

"Ok maybe that worked better in my head." said fox

"Well a for effort." said skull before charging at Mothú

(with ann and haru)

"Oracle were in the main database." said panther

"_Good there should be the person that I am trying to hack right in front of you._"

"We see her." said noir "what should we do?"

"_Take her out without killing her._"

"That we can do." said panther going into the shadows

"Targets pinpointed. Two of them are in my radius." said the woman

The woman herself wore what looked to be a mix of a skin-tight suit and a school uniform with the skin suit underneath the school uniform. The uniform itself was a mix of gray and white with the white being on the sleeves and likely underneath the gray vest but of course, there was color on it like the pink lettering that spells E.V.E.R.E.S.T along the sleeves. Next is the skinsuit which was all copper colored and the design of it looked similar to Samus's suit but with a few added designs like the E.V.E.R.E.S.T that was seen along the legs of the suit. But the strange part about her was her face… it was covered by a crown that was attached to her persona.

"_This persona is called Himiko… a na' vi type_"

"How perceptive." said E.V.E.R.E.S.T before turning around allowing the crown and persona to dissipate to reveal her face which was pale and slightly covered by a pink visor and copper twin tails "I know you are out there."

'_Shit_' though haru and ann

"The only question is why are you here." said E.V.E.R.E.S.T "and where you are now."

"This is not good." whispered panther to noir

"Oracle what other abilities would it have?" whispered noir

"I know you are going to ask you na' vi about my abilities." said E.V.E.R.E.S.T "and before she even finishes I will say one thing… this na' vi knows how to fight."

"Oh shit!?" said both haru and ann

(with Akira and Makoto.) (on the roof of the ship.)

"_EVERYONE GET OUT OF THERE NOW_!" shouted Futaba

"I and Makoto are already out by the randevu we are just waiting for everyone else to meet us here." said joker

"_No that is not what I mean. I HAVE BEEN HACKED!_" said Futaba

"WHAT/_WHAT_!?" Shouted the phantom thieves

"_It's the truth I can only see two of them on the radar_." said Futaba "_there were three of them there, to begin with._"

"Then where is the third one?" asked queen

"Right here little lady," said jariya

**CHAPTER 7 (S4DC)**

(With Sae Niijima)(outside of Inaba)

Maso Inaba a town that was previously covered in nothing but a thick fog in the year of 2011 was a beautiful town to be certain but that is not what miss Niijima was here for. No, she was here to meet with the detective "prince" Naoto Shirogane about the recent disappearance of the phantom thieves of heart or as the public knew them a simple group of friends from Tokyo and Shinjuku but also to investigate the recent developments when it comes to the group that raided Leblanc.

But this… this was almost unnerving for her seeing a town that would likely be full of people that would consider her a threat in a matter of seconds were just going about there business just was unnatural to her

'_must be my city girl talking_' thought sae before looking over to a young male with black hair wearing a button up shirt and plain jeans

"Excuse me?" she asked, "Do you know where I can find Naoto Shirogane?"

"Nope she went missing with a few friends of mine a few weeks ago." said the male "but I can take you to a few more people that know her."

"Please do." said sae before taking out her badge "my name is prosecutor ae niijima and I am currently investigating the disappearance of Akira kurusu, Ryuji Sakumoto, ann Takasaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto niijima, Haru Okumura and Futaba sakura."

"I see… well my name is Kou ichijo and while I don't know about them I do know someone can help you out with that case" said Kou "please follow me."

"Thank you," said sae

"You are welcome," said kou

(outside of the dojima household)

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked sae

"Yup this is the place," said kou before ringing the doorbell

"COMING!" yelled what sounded like a 12 year old girl before the door opened to reveal a young 12-year-old girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a white and pink shirt under a middle school uniform that instead of the usual black sailor tie there was a pink scarf around her neck "oh hi kou!"

"Sup Nanako!" said Kou "hey would you mind if we come in? I have someone that would like to talk with your pops."

"Oh sure." said Nanako "who is she anyway?"

"Sae niijima." said sae "it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Same here! but yha please come in!" said Nanako directing sae and Kou into the house

The house was fairly big and while sure it was a lot like her apartment which was her home this place was more like a home anyone could stay and feel comfortable in it even if it was not there own house.

"Daddy there is someone here to see you!" said Nanako

As we make it to the living room a man with dark brown hair with a bit of natural gray that lined his head with a small beard growing from his chin, he was currently wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants with a red tie tied around his neck.

"Sae niijima… it has been a while," said dojima

"That has." said sae "I remember you knew my father before he died."  
"Ah yes." said dojima "welp since I know that this is likely about the people we care about and want to find I assume I should make some coffee."

"That won't be necessary." said sae "although I was told that you know Naoto shirogne."

"That is right."

"Well, I was wondering if I could help you on the disappearance of some of Inaba's residents and the disappearance of yu narukami in exchange for knowledge about the case of the events that transpired here five years ago."

And those words were a ticking time bomb because at that moment the whole room went silent because of the horrible time that the group had on that month in the endless fog. Or at least that's how it was before the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"I'll get it." said Nanako as she ran to the door "hello how can I help you."

"We wish to enter." said a voice "in fact we will enter."

"Hold on a sec you can't just do that!" said Nanako before a thud could be heard that was likely caused by Nanako which made dojima run to her

"Nanako are you ok?" said dojima as he got to the hall to see his daughter being held to the wall by the familiar butler diablo Amarillo and standing in front of him phantom was removing her shoes "what the hell are you doing with my daughter?"

"Oh it is nothing to be concerned about." said phantom "we would never harm a child."

"I would think that holding Nanako against a wall is considered harming a child," said kou

"Well nevertheless I am here to warn you about the future." said phantom

"Warn us about what?" asked sae

"When the FOOL comes home I will come to test him in combat as I did for the WORLD and if I do it will come in the way of all the ones he loves so I want you all off the streets until I find him and fight him." said phantom

"Can you quit being vague with your riddles and all that shit!" shouted dojima "what the hell do you mean by FOOL?"

"I mean Akira." said phantom "he is the FOOL that will make a transition onto the WORLD"

"Akira is gone!" said sae "HE IS NOT HERE ANYMORE!"

"What?" asked phantom "what do you mean he is gone?"

"He has been missing for months." said sae " that goes for his friends as well"

"No.," said phantom "he can't be gone."

"What she said is true." said Nanako "daddy has asked me to help with the searches on Sundays"

And with that phantoms mask fell to the ground thanks to sweat that had accumulated on the mask and the rest of her body fell with it essentially on her hands and knees thanks to pure shock.

"Can I use your phone?" asked phantom

"Let's consider this your last phone call," said dojima

"No, I have not done a thing." I just need to use your phone."

After a few moments of silence from dojima and a look that showed that he was pissed off he finally slightly let down his guard and started walking away from phantom and over to Diablo

"Give me back my daughter and then you can make your call… and then you can get the hell out of my house."

"Gladly," said Diablo setting Nanako back on the ground

"Thank you."

"Miss niijima." said phantom as she stood up "I want you to help me find him."

"You mean Akira?" said sae "if it is him you want to find trust me I am doing my job."

"Thank you." said phantom as she started to walk over to the phone

DING DONG

The doorbell rang before she even got over to the phone and with that cue she ran to the door and opened it to reveal a man with white hair and pale white skin wearing entirely blue clothing standing next to a woman in blue that would have been considered a more mature version of him but female and finally a little kid that shared features with the woman before her… but one thing was consistent with these blue-clad people… there eyes they were a piercing yellow that would have made even the most hardcore manly man silver in primal fear the fact that they were guarding someone… a man in a black suit with beady eyes and an absurdly long nose.

"Hello Natsuhasi it is a pleasure to see you again," said Igor

"Igor. I would like to say the same," said natsuhashi (although for the purposes of this story I am using Natsu)

"May we come into master narukami's abroad"

"NOW WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE!?" shouted dojima

"Ah hello there detective rorioto dojiman and prosecutor sae niijima my name is Igor." said Igor "and these are my assistants Theodore, Margret, and lavensa."

"And here is my question why the hell are you here?" asked dojima

"To explain why Akira kurusu and yu narukami and their friends are gone."

(with Akira and Makoto)(on top of the ship.)

"_EVERYONE GET OUT OF THERE NOW_!" shouted Futaba

"I and Makoto are already out by the randevu we are just waiting for everyone else to meet us here." said joker

"_No that is not what I mean. I HAVE BEEN HACKED!_" said Futaba

"WHAT/_WHAT_!?" Shouted the phantom thieves

"_It's the truth I can only see two of them on the radar_." said Futaba "_there were three of them there, to begin with._"

"Then where is the third one?" asked queen

"Right here little lady," said jariya

As they turn they see Jiraiya just standing next to the top exit with his red scarf blowing in the wind even though the wind is non-existent. And as he started to walk closer to them with green tanto in his hands and a giant golden boomerang on his back

"And frankly I feel betrayed." said jariya "I trusted you not to run away from us."

"Yha well being locked up is not my style," said Makoto

"You say that like you have experience in that regard."

"That is because all of the members of the phantom thieves have been locked up by society's norms so of course, she hates it," said Akira

"Well nonetheless I am going to have to lock up your whole group for breaking and entering and jailbreak." said jariya "but I am willing to drop the charges if you do something for me."

"And what is that?" said joker

"I want you to fight me," said jariya

"Wait your kidding right." said Makoto "if we do fight you it will have to be a two on one."

"Well for one of us that will be the case." said jariya "but I just want the one with the red gloves."

"Then I will have to accept." said joker "I did make a promise to myself that I will kick the ass of the bastard or bitch that took a member of my family away from me and I plan to keep it."

"Well good." said jariya "but I will guarantee that you will die by the end of this battle."

"Well you might as well call off your Navi." said joker "we know you have one."

"E.V.E.R.E.S.T.," said jriya "we have encountered them retreat on my call."

"Thanks." said joker "now then shall we get this done."

"Agreed." said jariya as he started to draw in wind from the air around him "but by the end of this… you will be groveling on the floor for me to lock you up."

Suddenly the air around them started to get stronger until it was focused on a certain point and that was jariya's hand which was right in front of his face before a blue card suddenly appeared in front of his face before he brought his hand down and jumped and flipped destroying the card like it was a ball through glass and as soon as he landed a figure burst through flames and absurd winds before revealing itself to be Takehaya Susanoo-no

'_Shit this one I can already tell is strong._' thought joker

"RAVAGE THEM ARSENE!" shouted joker

And the clash began

Using the wind currents produced by Takehaya Susanoo-no, jariya burst himself into the air before launching at joker yet again using the wind to do so. But still this is joker we are talking about here, so he takes out his grappling hook and shot it at jariya and thanks to it he brought the flying maniac down to the ground only to have to block a strike from Jiraiya coming in to attack with his knives… the fight of judgment is on the rise and this is only the first trial that shows itself to our heroes to lead to the true villain of this story.

(ozpin's office)

"Glinda how are the children?" asked ozpin

"They are fine but from what they told me they are trying to find the other members of there group," said Glinda

"I see." said ozpin "and what do you think of them?"

"They are powerful." powerful enough for one of them to establish a semblance that could be meant for a shnee."

"And which one is that?" asked ozpin

"It is the faux blonde of the group, Ryuji." said Glinda "from what I can tell it is fully active when he is asleep but nonetheless it is the shnee semblance of glyphs."

"Do you think we should let miss shnee know about this." said Glinda "I mean soul-kinks have not been a thing for millennia."

"True." said ozpen "but this might be the case that it might be more prevalent than before."

"So we are going to tell miss shnee," said Glinda

"Yes."

"Then I will inform her of this," said Glinda

"Thank you, Glinda."

_(THE TEAMS LINK TO THE JESTER HAS BEEN SET… THIS LINK WILL BE ONE THAT WILL GO UNTIL THE END.)_

And with this now set in place, their link to this new "jester" has been set...let god help them in the days to come.


	11. season 2 Chapter 1

**oh shit, we are at it again folks and sooner than you might think! yha I had a small break but nonetheless, it was fun to take a break and play persona 3 portable for about a week or so but still, I just could not keep you waiting for long so I got to work and did what I had to do to in order to start season two off with a god damn bang! anyhow I will see you at the bottom for more of my voice and dftba**

**S4DC WARNING**

(this is a work of fiction)

(anything in relation real persons places or events are purely coincidental)

(And there will be some relation to real-life topics such as rape, murder, sex, and abuse but this is only to show the bad side of the villains and will be the only mention of them in the story.)

(now then. even with all of these will you still read the following tale…)

**CHAPTER 1 (S4DC SEASON 2)**

Suddenly the air around them started to get stronger until it was focused on a certain point and that was jariya's hand which was right in front of his face before a blue card suddenly appeared in front of his face before he brought his hand down and jumped and flipped destroying the card like it was a ball through glass and as soon as he landed a figure burst through flames and absurd winds before revealing itself to be Takehaya Susanoo-no

'_Shit this one I can already tell is strong._' thought joker

"RAVAGE THEM ARSENE!" shouted joker

And the clash began

Using the wind currents produced by Takehaya Susanoo-no, jariya burst himself into the air before launching at joker yet again using the wind to do so. But still this is joker we are talking about here, so he takes out his grappling hook and shot it at jariya and thanks to it he brought the flying maniac down to the ground only to have to block a strike from jiraiya coming in to attack with his knives impaling joker in the arm with one while the other was blocked by joker's own knife.

"God damn." said joker "you really are going for the kill."

"I always do." said jariya before going in for another strike "and consider this your final gambit!"

As jariya was charging queen suddenly charged up and decked him straight in the face before shooting him in the chest with her revolver allowing joker to get some shots in with his pistol before bringing jariya in close with his grappling hook and send him flying off of the ship.

"You think he is dead?" asked queen

"Likely. Even a persona user can't stand that type of fall." said joker "unless it was mona then yes definitely dead."

"Then you might want to think again."

Joker turns around to see the fist of jariya clideing with jokers face sending him off the ship

"Because I control the wind you bastard." said jariya be for getting decked by makoto again

"Well it is time to beat the wind out of you." said queen

And with that, she brought down the hammer.

Hundreds of punches were brought jariya's way and surprisingly he dodged them all with relative eze so he summons his persona to blow queen away with a blast of air blasting her straight into the glass window that was the cockpit… and she landed right on top of panther.

"Ow." said queen "sorry panther."

"It's fine." said panther before casting a dia spell on herself "this is not the first time I have had a broken nose."

"Where's joker?" asked noir

"_Currently making my way back up to this asshole_." said joker through orical's com link

"_I thought I told you to run!_" said Oracle "_if these guys have been with Atlas as long as I think they have then they must be trained in the weapons they have. And these three are not the only ones here._"

"_Like I give a damn._" said joker through the coms "_while I have never felt this much rage before I can surely guarantee that they will come again and incur this new rath I have developed then god damn it I hate them for it!_"

"Joker I know you have never felt hate like this before but still there has to be some way you can listen to reason!" said queen

"_Joker… do you remember what happened with the grail?_" asked orical "_maybe you can put fear into them with that again!"_

"_It could work"_

"_Hell effen yha it will!"_

"Do you remember what it took for that thing to shoot that bullet at full power?" asked Makoto "it is suicide if he tries it!"

"We don't need full power," said ann "just enough to blow this ship to high hell!"

"But what about the prisoners?" asked haru

"_The transfers that they are going to get have been reduced to zero because none of those ones are worth there time._" said oracle "_and plus the people that were with Makoto and haru have been released thanks to Makoto's statements"_

"Well look at that a prison with nothing to keep it a prison," said Makoto

"_Then let's blow this thing to high hell!"_ said skull

"_Give me some time." _said joker "_I need more power anyway and I know just what to give it that punch"_

"_You want to try the big fucken bomb?_" asked Futaba

"_You said to blow it to high hell… well, I plan to just that in the most "us" way possible."_

"So you mean an even bigger bfb?" asked ann with a slight smirk

"_Hell fucken yha as skull woud say."_ said fox

"_I only said it twice."_ said skull "_but we will take a bit to get there. This asshole has some problems with being even as tough as hell."_

"Well get him to the roof," said Makoto "I will keep jariya company"

"We will try to get E.V.E.R.E.S.T up there as well," said noir

"But you must have forgotten," said E.V.E.R.E.S.T. "I was right behind you!"

"_TO THE ROOF NOW_!" shouted joker

As the got to the roof they saw that jiraiya was already there and waiting for them on top of the ship and using that to his advantage brought a torrent of fire down on ann, Makoto, and Haru only for ann to block it with ease

"You are not the only one here with a bit of fire power." said ann before casting Maragidyne on both jiraiya and E.V.E.R.E.S.T

And then round two began.

After the torrent has finished makoto was already about to throw her first punch straight toward jariya's face although it landed its mark jiraiya was only dased for a second before he attacked back with his knives slashing both queen's torso and face but thanks to a mediarama spell cast by haru those cuts healed allowing queen to worry about jiraiya, and that she would but thanks to a large explosion of ice and electricity (and fire from the fight that was happening next to her) to reveal skull floating in mid air thanks to a big black snowflake sigle below his feet.

"OH HELL YHA" shouted skull "I CAN FLY!"

"Holly shit." said the phantom thieves

"So what if you unlocked your semblance?" said mothu "you're going down anyway god damn it!"

"_Guys I am in position,_" said futaba

Suddenly the giant form of sateneal started to fall from the sky along with akira flying down with the grace of a goddamn badass only to be caught by futbaba's tentacles.

"Guy's prepare for the big fucking bomb M.K 2!" said joker

"RIGHT!" shouted the phantom thieves

Ryuji was charging up a big ball of electricity thanks to the power of both his personas and semblance.

Ann has ignited her body with a huge torrent of fire thanks to her personas.

Yusuke sheathed his blade in a giant pillar of ice thanks to his personas.

Makoto was charging up a giant bomb of nuclear energy thanks to her personas and semblance (makoto's semblance is called power driver which makes her faster when on any vehicle like yohana.)

Haru's ax was cargeing up tones of psionic energy thanks to her personas and semblance (Haru's semblance is P.S.I break which can give her extra strength when using her personas healing abilities)

And then… Futaba dropped a simple round steel ball from Prometheus with a white face over the front of it that seemed to look like a cat and that is when the day of the investigation team of atlases days turned from bad to worse… because this was the original bfb and its charge was one shot from joker's pistol to blow sky high but right now it would take the combined power of all of the thieves and satanael in order to blow this whole ship and likely everything else around it up sky high… and that is exactly what happened.

"FIRE"

Everything in the surrounding area erupted into a big white light not only waking up everyone in beacon but everyone in remnant too and once the light ended all seemed silent in the emerald forest but boy was that far from the truth

(with the phantom thieves) (location emerald forest)

"Oh fuck that hurt." said skull as he got up from the recage of the now ex ship

"Is everyone ok?" asked joker

"We're fine." said the rest of the phantom thieves

"Did we win?" asked makoto clutching her head in anguish

"I think so." said joker in relief "because that took a shit ton out of me."

"Same here," said yusuke

"I think my ass is yet again cracked," said ryuji

"Yup mine is too." said ann

"Wouldn't it be normally though?" said haru

"The point is… it's over" said makoto "and I want to go to bed a.s.a.p."

"All in favor to hit the hay for a few days say "I," said Akira

"I"

"Then let's go home," said Akira

But before any of them could even move an inch Akira was suddenly stabbed straight through the shoulder by a katana.

"AKIRA!" shouted the phantom thieves before looking toward the man that did it to see a man in a black trench coat and a silver segmented mask with two tails that sprouted out from the back of his hood.

"Congratulations phantom thieves you have successfully proven yourself worthy of our watch but even though that was a test I still can't leave you unscathed while you just walk away after destroying my family's home I will take something with you and that is your leaders limbs that he used to carry him toward the end of your missions." said the judge "these things you can replace and you are able to replace these things with the right tools."

In what seemed like an instant his arms and legs were sliced off his body with blood spurting out of his body in a sudden torrent of ruby red before suddenly collapsing as everything for him turned black.

**what will happen to our hero's now that Akira is sliced to bits? what the hell is Igor doing at the dojima residence? and what dose sateneal appearing in ruby's inner world mean? will I just tell you the answers now and stop being a pretentious ass? no, I will not tell you now but yes I will stop being a pretentious ass. but still, let me tell you here and now that Makoto will help in bringing Akira back to form but how is going to be a little special but next chapter is going to be back on the arcana of judgment and Hierophant of persona's 4 and 5.**


	12. season 2 chapter 2

**wow this one took a while but before you go and rage at me in the comments for not getting this out the normal time I do you guys all know I am just now getting into the full extent of the persona franchise so I first started playing persona 3 portable a few months back but fire emblem three houses came out during that time and I got it and have been playing it for a while and of course since school started again I am going to have my hands tied for a while and to that I am sorry I won't be able to post stuff for a while until I get my schedule in order but nonetheless lets get to the chapter**

**CHAPTER TWO (S4DC SEASON 2)**

(dojima residence a few hours after Igor's arrival)

"So you're saying they're on a different planet with monsters and a slightly more fucked up government than ours." said Kou "that sound like the plot to some anime."

"But then again what happened a few months ago looked like it was impossible too and look where that got us," said sae

"Indeed. Although I wonder why you sent CHILDREN there?" said Natsu

"Well I would have to agree with phantom menace here it sounds like hell on earth." said dojima "so why the hell did you take them there in the first place?"

"So then that world won't come across ruin." said Igor as he frowned for the first time in a millennium "allow me to explain."

"Long ago two gods created two separate worlds at two different times." said Margaret "the first world was a world filled with magic and whimsy ruled by the brother gods before a tragedy struck and the entire world was reborn with an evil that would not die no matter how much you killed her. This evil was named Salem and the world she was made with was remnant."

"But of course there was another world that was made by the gods after the tragedy that befell them but for this world, one of the brothers made a bet with the other."

(flashback) (the beginning of creation)

"Brother I believe this world deserves a chance with life." said the darker of the brother gods

"Brother what are you saying?" said the lighter of the two brothers

"What I am saying is that there is a chance these life forms could be what this new world needs."

"Philemon that is absurd."

"look let me make you a bet," said Philemon

"Go on."

"Well if these life forms lead themselves to there own destruction you just have to tell me to kill them all but if they don't with a bit of a slight push from me then they live for a lot longer than our past investment," said Philemon

"Interesting," said narlatopeth

"I will mold what you create in my image." said Philemon "and make sure that they will live lives that will make sure they won't lend themselves to ruin."

"Sounds like a fair bet," said narlatopeth

"Ok hold the fuck on!"

(back to the present)

"You said that the brother gods were good and evil with this Philemon was a bad guy so why the hell is he the matriarch of this world?" asked kou in shock

"Well because like all things and people gods change." said Igor "Philemon change from a demonic beast to the father of the world you are standing on now while narlatopeth turn from a man of peace to a man that would love to see the people under him fall and die."

"So what the person that wants us to fall into ruin is the same guy that wants remnant to fall under ruin?" asked Nanako "while I admit that is bad wasn't it is his doing in the first place? He made Salem who she is today."  
"You are not wrong. his turn happened on that day." said Igor "but the reason he wants that world to go to ruin is simple."

"And what is that reason?" asked sae

"Because he knows Salem will fail on the quest for the power to kill a god." said Igor "and when she does the pure form of ruin will come to form."

"Speak in something other than riddles old man." said a now confused dojima

"While I do not know all about this myself all I can tell you is that there is a way to see them all again," said Margaret

"Now that's what I want to hear." said dojima "what do we have to do?"

"You must be worth of the demons gardens, before going to remnant." said Igor "but that requires you to have an invitation from Philemon himself."

And at that statement, everyone went silent because the only had one guess as to what that meant… It meant they had to die to see the people that they care about, and it hit sae extra hard because the only way to see her sister again was to die.

"But that doesn't mean that death is an option to enter this realm." said phantom as she stood up "you just need to get the letter from him to go there."

"Ah leaving again mistress phantom?" asked Theodore

"Yes teddy." said the phantom "I was hoping you could accompany me to this world."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you." said phantom "diablo were leaving get the hell out of the bathroom."

"HOLD ON LET ME JUST GET DRESSED.," said diablo

"Anyhow I will get the others together for this mission Igor." said Natsu as she put her mask back on "please tell your master that I will be going to remnant as soon as next year."

"Of course," said Igor

"Well then I believe it is time for us to go." said Igor standing up from his place at the table "I thank you all for your time."

And then as quickly as he arrived he and the others let without a trace of them even being there.

(THE NIIJIMA APARTMENT) (SAE POV)

I knew that was a clue to something.

I know it is one.

I will find this invitation even if I have to rip this whole place apart!

But where the hell was it?

What the fuck did she do with it?

If it had to be on the person for it to work she was fucked but if I didn't then she would be able to find that place. But where was it!

Makoto was usually so tidy but right now when it came to trying to find one fucking thing in a tidy room it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

I feel like I have been searching for hours… to the point where finding it seemed like an impossibility. But giving up did not feel like an option… I had to find something that seemed like an invitation to a garden that a god had ownership of.

But that was when I saw something out of the corner of my eye… the pure black envelope that I tossed on the floor so I picked it up and opened it to see that this was it.

This was the invitation needed to help my sister and her friends get out of that place.

**god damn, this took me a while but I am happy how it turned out for the most part. anyhow make sure to check out the to support me and this channel but remember all donations are always appreciated but never required so you guys can do what you want to do. but that is all for now DFTBA.**

** ethorthebayleef**


	13. Chapter 3 season 2

**wow this did not take long, did it? well hey, I made my schedule work and let us just say that this chapter was a blast to wright. but enough bullshit and so a little disclaimer first and foremost before any of this starts. the following chapter will have Akira essentially fighting for his life while crippled so before we go on I do not mean to say that I hate crippled or disabled folk in fact I treat them like other people with respect and love (like most people) so I do not mean any harm here ok.**

**CHAPTER 3 (S4DC SEASON 2) **

(pov Akira)

You know waking up for the first time after having your limbs cut off fucken sucks. I mean why wouldn't it, your muscles are burning, your most definitely tired after being out for a long time and the fact that you think your arms and legs got chopped off only to notice now there just skin and bone can be traumatic.

But seriously what happened?

Why do I have my limbs back?

Why do I feel stitches on my chest and waist?

And the most important of them all, why the hell was I back in my cell in the velvet room?

"Oh you're awake." said a slightly angelic voice

I look over to the door of my cell to see a woman with short white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings, and blue, knee-length boots, just standing there looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Elizabeth." said Elizabeth as she started walking toward rigors desk "and I have been watching you and your friends for a while now. But as of right now I just want to have a chat"

She grabs a record from out of nowhere and sets it on the table as well as a record player and sets it next to it.

"Sure." I said as I leaned against the bars of my cell "what do you wish to talk about?"

"Nothing much." said Elizabeth as she grabbed the record and put it on the player "I just want to talk about a contract."

"A contract"

"Yes"

"What type of contract are we talking here?" I asked before a sudden realization came to mind "hold on you aren't trying to take my soul to the devil are you?"

"Well not entirely." said Elizabeth "I just want to give you a persona that will be perfect for the times at hand. But also yes I plan to take your false persona's."

"What do you mean false?" I asked

"The persona's that you have our not your own." said Elizabeth "they belong to another person. They were taken from her thanks to the grail and its sick game."

"Ok then, who did he take them from?"

"That information I can't give you." said Elizabeth "because I don't exactly know myself."

"But your a resident of the velvet room! Knowing shit I am not supposed to know is your job!" I said astonished

"Well it is complicated," said Elizabeth "but i need you to trust me on this. To allow me to give you this contract so then our questions can be answered."

Then everything faded to black as I heard a voice ring through my head.

"Wake up."

(the beacon battlefield) (no pov)

"Welcome my friends to my special battle for you all today," said a woman entirely in red "today is a battle that you all might not like too much. Today one of you is going to face Akira kurusu in battle."

"Now I know that right now he is on his hands and knees trying his best to stand but trust me this is the best way for him to gain muscle mass for scientific reasons I will explain later. But right now the rules of this matchup, the first rule is: if the person selected for this fight does not fight at full strength the will immediately be disqualified and that person's team will officially be kicked out of this school." said the woman in red "the second rule is simple and likely the most important is: cheating in this is legal! In battle, Grimm will not only resort to underhanded tactics to win but they will not back down in the slightest."

suddenly the screen to show aura flashed with the face of the person unlucky enough to get selected for this horror show and that person was Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon and currently, her emerald eyes were in shock.

"Why me miss Lovecraft?" asked Pyrrha

"Don't ask me it was the randomizer that picked you." said Lovecraft "and don't worry about what will happen to him, he will be fine."

As Pyrrha made her way to the arena she noticed the boy she had to fight started to move toward the obvious wheelchair that was placed there and as soon as he grabbed it rolled out from under him… it was like hell seeing someone she should be helping be helpless to what was about to happen.

'_God damn it why did I sign up for this?_' she asked '_damn this special class_'

Finally, she made it to the arena to see he was finally standing with the wheelchair as a makeshift crutch and his eyes… the looked dead like for the first time in a long time he had opened them… but they did not look scornfully or sad the looked like acceptance filled them to the brim and capped it with a hint of resistance. It was strange. He should hate her. But no, it looked like he didn't have the strength to hate.

"I hope that we can get along after this." asked Pyrrha "but I can't hold back."

"Good," said Akira his voice sounding like he hasn't spoken for years with his voice being coarse and rough "I am not going to hold back either."

"ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"FIGHT"

(play last surprise Taku Takahashi Remix)

At the sound of the bell, Pyrrha launched toward Akira only for Akira to blindside her with the wheelchair only for the wheelchair to be blocked by her shield but that was not the only thing she was doing. At that moment Akira used the momentum that he would have to jump on Pyrrha's shield and launch himself upward allowing to jump over her and bypass her defenses with two round kicks to the back before falling to the ground to dodge a slash from Pyrrha.

"Hey what do you know, I feel great!" said Akira before going in and sweeping Pyrrha only for her to use her shield to put that leg out of commission thanks to the fact that it was now trapped by the shield.

"Well that's good but I need you to stay down for a sec.," said Pyrrha as she shifted her lance into a marlin 336 lever-action rifle

"Oh no you don't," said Akira as he ripped the shield from the ground and blocked the oncoming fire from her gun "ok remind me to invest in something like that."

Suddenly Akira started running toward the customary classroom curtains and started climbing up them with a little bit of effort (hey anyone would have a problem in that scenario.) and as soon as he made it to the steel beam that was holding it up he started running along the beam. What was Pyrrha doing during all this? Simple. She was reloading her rifle so then she could take potshots at him at his attempt to escape from her firing at him (which she could not blame him for) and as she took aim she noticed something different about him and it may have been the distance but she could have sworn that his eyes were red for a second but she fired and it was a direct hit… or was it

CLICK

"Nice shot."

She turns to see Akira in his thief attire and an obsidian black high caliber pistol being aimed right at her face with a dust powered lance/knife in his other hand.

"I suggest that you bow down to me in surrender and let me get to my friends already." said Akira "deal?"  
Five grueling minutes passed by like two seconds for the two but Pyrrha knew her answer and she knew that she would lose if she continued… but she had to, she had to know more about a person that could seemingly have the power to rival hers in a matter of seconds even when crippled to an extent says something about his power and he did not even unveil it all.

And then she fell on her hands and knees and three words came out of her mouth once she hit the ground.

"Of course master," said Pyrrha

And that is the only time the 20 students that went to the special class ever heard Pyrrha Nikos bow to a man that none of them knew personally but all of them knew by pure power alone.

And it felt strange to anyone else anytime after.

**and that's that and note I really had fun writing this one because this is arguably one of the best fight scenes I have written so that's a plus. but next time an explanation on how the hell Akira got his limbs back and what the hell is this special class that Pyrrha is a part of, find out next time! but before I sign off for good I have to thank all of you for your support over the course of the whole thing and if you want to help even more please go to my patron but remember all donations are never required but always appreciated but i am required to put this at the end of these (don't know why) and make sure to leave you criticisms in the review section and with that out of the way DFTBA!**

** /ethorthebayleef**


	14. notice

**sorry for not uploading in a while I just have a lot onlmy plate but I will tell you guys now I am working on something big that I really want to make and have really been postponing because I did not think I was good enough to make it work but I am pleased to announce that I am... wrighting a book! yep thanks to you guyses support I am wrighting what I have currently dubbed Animaria x which is going to be using the style that I have perfected over the course of these three years here on fanfiction which is eccentric, fun yet slightly dark and tense as hell at times.**

**but thank you guys so much for your support throughout my absence over these past couples of weeks and I hope that you guys keep being awesome to the end... thank you all for being you guys.**

#ANIMARIAX


	15. Chapter 4 Season 2

**Ok so it has been a while hasn't it? well I mean school work has hit me over the head much time plus because of the fact that I have been writing papers and my book I have gotten a bit of writer's block for the stuff I do here so I decided I need that I finally need to get you guys another chapter as soon as my block was gone and here we go with another chapter of S4DC and a shit ton more ideas in my head just waiting to be let loose plus this chapter os a long one so that is fun. anyhow sorry for not updating for a while and i hope to see you at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 4 (S4DC SEASON 2) **

(atlas three days before the raid on the investigation team)

(the qrow of atlas [its a bar])

(Goro Akechi pov)

I must say. It is quite peaceful living here in Atlas.

The people are nice, the food is god damn amazing and the spoils are just right around the corner. Although it does not matter that much anymore.

There was a call to arms that sent the rich to the streets giving precious jewels and money away in a matter of seconds. And that type of thing makes people wonder: who the hell are the phantom thieves?

It was a question that I have heard almost every day. And as a crook that stole from the rich bastards so then I can give to the poor and ill, it made me out to be one of them.

Of course, that was not much of a problem for me… after all, I am technically a phantom thief despite the things I have done to them. But that is not important. Right now I want to talk to the man in fount of me and I will say… I hate this man already.

He was likely 7ft 2in tall and he was likely not as pampered as he thought he was with his custom-tailored suit that was all an atrocious pink. The man's face too was ugly and uncouth for me to even look at it and even describe it.

"So you want to talk to the boss," said the man

"Yes please," I said trying to hold my fake smile

"WELL, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR LET HIM THROUGH." shouted the apparent boss

"Yes boss," said the man stepping aside to reveal a woman

This woman had long white hair and she wore a long black dress that left nothing to the imagination, in fact, it mostly looked like it was held together by strings. Her skin was pale which was a natural side effect of living in Atlas for years on end, and her eyes looked to be covered by a shata.

"So your apparent phantom that wants a ghost to lead the way?" said the woman

"Madam Cinderfella it is an honor to meet you," I said

"Look cut the shit." said the boss "I know what you want."

"Well, it looks like I don't need much explaining." I said "but to the rest of the table I want to know two things"  
And those things are about the info we know on the phantom thieves and if my nickname is true… is that right?" said the boss

"Yes," I said

Suddenly she lifted the shata only to reveal that her eyes were gouged out of her head only leaving two gaping holes where they used to be.

"My nickname is true." said no eye cinder "and I must thank the bastards that did this."

"I am sorry I made you do that." I said but about the other information that I want."

"And that is."

"Who are the phantom thieves to you?"

"Hero's," said the boss "they have saved many lives before even calling themselves that."

"I see."

"That is not all." said the boss "they have single-handedly stopped the rapist dickheads that took my eyes."

"But if it was not for them you would not have gotten into the care of miss winter shnee."

"True." said the boss "but as a member of the phantom thieves herself she agrees with my sentiments."

"How is she a member?"

"She is a member of a church dedicated to them," said the boss "the same one I am a part of."

"Why are you a member of this? Maybe obligation perhaps? Or more likely rebellion?"

"Both actually." said the boss "although winter is not going more because she wants to seek out the thieves themselves and ask to join them."

"What if I told you right here and right now that I am a part of the real phantom thieves."

Suddenly the room went silent at the words everyone was staring at me and me alone and I was going to love every second of it.

'_If I am going to ham it up I know that they will want proof that I can do the things that Akira and Haru can._`' I thought '_i think it might be time to bring out my persona'_

"If you want proof." I said as I materialize my phantom thief outfit and I brought my hand to my mask "_I am happy to oblige!"_

(_6/3/2019) (time noon) (beacon academy)_

(no pov)

"Of course master," said Pyrrha

"Wait a sec?" joked Akira, "I think that you might be mistaken I have a girlfriend."

Suddenly she stood up with a blush on both cheeks and she was waving her hands around like she was trying to wave Akira off or something.

"NONONO Not like that." said Pyrrha "I just want you to teach me how to do that is all."

"Oh." deadpanned Akira '_did she not get that I was kidding_'

"Well this is surely a change in events." said Lovecraft, "I thought you would collapse immediately after I drugged you."

"You what," said Akira before falling flat on his face

"Never mind." said Lovecraft "ok class can you please take him to professor Narukami's class on your way out?"

"I could do it." said both Pyrrha and another student

"Thank you." said Lovecraft "you are all dismissed."

As the student walked down to Pyrrha it was almost as if time stopped for all of them.

"What the hell is this?" she as she gazed at the now chain consumed card suddenly come into existence and fade out almost just as quickly as if it was only meant for this instance.

"Well, that is interesting. you must all have a link to a wild card." said Lovecraft "so please go to Mr. Narukami's room for further detail"

Suddenly Lovecraft burst into flames and when the flames dissipated she disappeared from the room without a trace

"What the hell was that," said _CARDEN WINCHESTER_

"Yha why did time stop there." said _COCO ADEL _"and why the hell did a card appear before Pyrrha."

"It was likely another one of our special teacher's semblances," said _LIE REN_

"If it was a semblance wouldn't you have known?" asked _VELVET SCARLATINA _"your semblance helps you mask semblances and souls so it would have been likely you would have been able to track it."

"I can only do so much with it." said ren "it is likely that I can track semblances but it is unlikely."

"And besides ren could only do that when he is pushing himself to his limits," said _NORA VALKYRIE _

"That is true," said NEPTUNE "even so though what happened might not have even been a semblance in the first place. It would be pretty useless if it was."

"True." said sun

"We need to stop focusing on that right now." said _JHAUN ARC_ "we need answers well we know where to get them. So let's go to this Narukami person to tell us what happened here."

"I hate to say it but jhaunie boy is right," said Carden "we know who can give us the answers we just need to go to him to find what we need to know so we can move on with our lives."

"Then let's get going." said Pyrrha "but first does anyone have a map to his classroom?"

"I do!" said _PENNY _raising her hand

"Ok let's get moving!" said jhaun

Suddenly time stopped again this time the card is in front of jhuan this one plain as day as to what it was _THE JUDGEMENT ARCANA _before time reverted to normal.

"Ok we need to get over to this guy's class now." said ren to which everyone nodded and ran out the door

(Akechi's pov)

So now people from the outside world are capable of looking on on a wild card, how is this possible? And how the hell is there a jester already in the field and maxed out? There are just so many questions with no answers. I must follow them.

(the profit pov)

"So the stage is set." I said as I took out a cigarette from my pen case "and the main players are in the field."

"Of course they were idiotic enough to not notice there own arcana glowing in the fracture of time." I said "so then phantom thieves. What will you do with this new power?"

I pull out my watch to see the time

"Oh it is almost time for me to fuck some sluts and pay them for it." said the profit "I wonder what they will do for me while I do it."

(no pov)

(Yu Narukami's arena)

"What the hell?" shouted almost all of the students

"Why the hell are we in an arena?" asked Akira almost groggily "also whose ass am I staring at right now?"

"Mine," said Carden

"Well no wonder it was such a bumpy ride," said Akira before getting dropped down by Carden

"Better?" quipped Carden

"Oh I have a feeling I am going to like you." quipped Akira

"Same here," said Carden

"Finally you're all here."

Suddenly a figure dropped down from one of the stands only to see a red and blue cartoon bear costume land on the ground right on his face.

"Owie." said the bear rubbing his face

"What the hell?" asked coco "our teacher is a fucken bear costume?!"

"What do you mean bear costume?" said the bear "I will have you know this is genuine Teddie fur"

"I don't think that is what she meant." said velvet

"The question is our you Mr. Narukami," asked jhuan

"Me as sensei?" said Teddie "no you must be mistaken. I am Teddie sensei has been waiting for you all and he asked me and Chie-chan to greet you all."

"And who is this chie girl." asked Akira "and where the hell is she?"

"Oh she went back into sensei's office to inform him about your arrival," said Teddie

"Oh well then where is his office?" asked Akira

"Just up there," said Teddie pointing to the top of the stands

"Ok thanks." said Akira "you guys go on ahead I have to deal with a few things first."

"Oh, sure thing." said Jhuan "let's go guys."

As they left joker started to walk toward a different part of the arena to see a blue door with metal bars running through it.

"I wonder if they could see this." said Akira as he opened the door "so are you coming out or am I coming in."

And just like that something toppled him after that one statement and almost crushed him under the weight of six humans falling on him.

**welp that happened and now I am going to regret that I made this so long because I doubt I can top it because of that fact but yha next chapter the phantom thieves will unit as well as many social links that will be set up for Akira but are actually going to be in the middle stages for the others... yha there was a three month time skip and I do not regret doing it because I plan on making chapters that specifically ar the links between the crew presented here and the phantom thieves. anyhow i hope to see you next chapter and DFTBA.**


	16. Chapter 5 Season 2

**CHAPTER 5 (S4DC SEASON 2)**

"you guys go on ahead I have to deal with a few things first," said Akira

"Oh sure thing." said jhuan "let's go guys."

As they left joker started to walk toward a different part of the arena to see a blue door with metal bars running through it.

"I wonder if they could see this." said Akira as he opened the door "so are you coming out or am I coming in."

And just like that something toppled him after that one statement and almost crushed him under the weight of six humans falling on him and wrapping him in a sweet embrace.

"AKIRA!" shouted most of the phantom thieves

"Oh my god you had us so worried man," said Ryuji with a big goofy grin on his face

"It is so good to see you, big bro," said Futaba almost burying her face in Akira's chest

"Don't scare us like that again dude." said ann tears almost falling from her eyes although her smile betrayed her

"It is good to have you back in action my friend," said Yusuke a warm smile plastered on his face

"I am so glad you're ok," said haru tears flowing down her cheeks

"It is good to see you guys again." said Akira "but where the hell is Makoto?"  
"She wasn't ready to meet you again yet." said Yusuke "although I don't see why she saved you after all."

"Wait how did she save me?" asked Akira "shouldn't getting your arms and legs cut off be a permanent thing."

"Well that is sort of a long story." said Futaba "well one that she wants to tell at least."

"Well, either way, it is one I am willing to listen to." said Akira "all we need to do is go and find her after whatever the other guys were going to find out."

"That might be a bit," said Ryuji

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" shouted what sounded like Makoto

"What the hell was that about?" asked Akira

"welp it kinda involves the story that is about to come into play." said ann

"Guys be straight with me here," said Akira

"Makoto was pissed when she found out that our new teachers are either related to or are the person that dismembered you to hell and back." blurted out haru

"WHAT?!" shouted Akira before running toward yu narukami's office '_why the hell are all of them here in this school'_

"WHY THE HELL DID OZPIN HIRE YOU GUYS!" shouted Makoto

"BECAUSE HE WANTED US TO TEACH YOU BRATS THAT'S WHY!" shouted another voice

"_KANJI_ that is not how you talk to kid you know that." said a slightly feminine but deadpanned voice

"SHE helps IN BLOWING UP OUR GODDAMN HOME _NAOTO_." shouted this kanji guy

"YOU KIDNAP ME AFTER KNOCKING ME OUT WITH A FRICKEN CHAIR" shouted Makoto "PLUS BECAUSE OF YOUR BOSS MY BOYFRIEND IS STILL IN THE MEDICAL BAY IN A GOD DAMN COMA AFTER 3 GODDAMN MONTHS."

"I mean she does have a point," said Lovecraft

"DON'T AGREE WITH HER _YUKIKO_ SEMPEI" shouted kanji

And after that one statement, Akira burst open the door to the office to see the room was filled to the brim with the gang he met just outside and some of the people that he knew tried to take a member of his family from him and even team rwby and ozpin was there just watching the chaos go on with no limits although there were some people that he did not find familiar.

A woman was standing closest to the door who was currently wearing a pair of black shorts with green tights underneath them with the words _FIGHT SONG _in a bright yellow lining the legs, she also wore a black shirt with Jackie chan's face on it next to the words 'trial of the dragon' in bright yellow although it seemed like she wanted it to be covered by her green jacket with a yellow stripe that looked very iconic in some way.

Next was another woman that was trying to dress as a man although her own body betrayed her intent. She was currently wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt and a white tie with the words _KNOCKOUT_ on subtle places on all three in pure gold lettering, she was also wearing a pair of black dress pants with the words knockout as well lining the cuffs of the pants as well as a pair of nice dress/combat boots as well as a hat that sat upon ahead of long blue hair.

The second to last one was a man in a white military uniform standing next to ozpin with short black hair forming his face and a slight stubble that was under his nose and chin.

The last man was the most familiar out of this new bunch although he did not see much of him when they last met. This man wore a black pair of pants and jacket with pins made of pure gold spelling out _MOONWALKER _on his collar and the cuffs of his pants with a white dress shirt was shown almost fully underneath the jacket, he also wore a slight yellow bandana around his neck which was covered by shoulder-length silver hair and over his yellow eyes were black frame glasses.

"Oh your here." said ozpin before turning to moonwalker "is it ok if I introduce you?"

"No," said moonwalker "I will leave it to my team to do that."

"I see." said ozpin "well, either way, i wish for bygones to be bygones and for your two groups to get along."

"Easy for you to say." said moonwalker "while I am the type of person to easily forgive and forget, I cannot forgive what they did to us."

Suddenly fight song grabbed a paper from moonwalkers table and wrote "yha and I almost used my semblance in the course of cursing them out."

"You still refuse to speak," said Makoto grasping at the bridge of her nose

"And for good reason" fight song wrote, "not everyone here has a resistance to the cold."

"She has a fair point." said E.V.E.R.E.S.T "I checked your stats and only two of you have that resist."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked both Carden and yang (although yang was feigning ignorance)

"That is something for later." said moonwalker "I believe one of us wants a rematch soon"

"I would say you better believe it but I am not in the mood to lose my limbs again." said Akira " so in the words of my father 'fuck off.'"

"Well I would not appreciate it if you were that harsh but I would agree." said moonwalker "which is why I wish to enstate a truce for now."

"Why the hell would we truce with you?" questioned Ryuji "you cut off bro's limbs for christ's sake!"

"And we lost our home and all our possessions. And yet we have learned to let live and let go." said knockout "so I suggest you all do the same."

"I think we can work with that arrangement," said Akira shocking mostly everyone in the room

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted fight song

As she did that the temperature in the room dropped to below freezing and everyone fingertips except for Yusuke's started to adapt frost.

"Sorry," she wrote

"Your fine honey," said jariya

"Don't call me that babe." she signed

"Anyhow." said moonwalker "how about a toast. To our new partnership."

"Before we do." said Makoto "we need your names."

"Of course." said Teddie "we kinda forgot about that sensei."

"No Teddie we did not forget we just did not want to tell them until the deal was made," said knockout "anyhow my name is _NAOTO SHIROGANE_."

"Names _KANJI TATSUMI_." said kanji

"The name is _YOSUKE HANAMURA_.," said Yosuke "and my freaking hot girlfriend is _CHIE SATONAKA_."

"The pun was cold as ice but either way your sweetie pie." chie wrote

"My name is _YUKIKO AMAGI_.," said Yukiko "and the girl over there is my rival _RISE KUJIKAWA._"

"Rival?" asked everyone else in the room other than rise and moonwalker

"I am not your rival! You're just upset that you left with the gangster or the bear." said rise

"This is sadly a common occurrence." said moonwalker " anyhow my name is _YU NARUKAMI. _And now let me ask you one question, have any of you noticed anything weird about time itself?"

"Yha we were about to ask you about that." said jhuan "we noticed that time would stop at certain intervals around us."

"Oh yha that you start getting to know quickly it is wild card syndrome at work." said kanji "I started to notice it a few months before everyone else seemed to."

"So what is it?" asked Pyrrha "it can't just be some random occurrence."

"Well it seems to happen when a former wild card is releasing their energy into the wind constantly." said yu "although this only seems to count toward persona users being able to access the social links around the person themselves or anyone that that person knows."

"Ok first off what the hell is a persona?" asked coco "and two whose head am I peering into when this happens?"

"Oh that we have yet to figure out yet." said Yosuke "although for us we know it was yu-san for us because we were the closest to him at the time."

"I see." said velvet "then for us, it must be either Akira or his friends."

"Maybe it is all of them." said ruby "we all have been growing together as friends throughout the past few months."

"Excuse me what?" asked Akira

"Yha I think that might be it." said Carden "me and haru have gotten to be best buds throughout all odds."

"And me and Ryuji have been training together every day for the past couple of months to control his semblance," said Weiss

"What do you mean months?" asked Akira

"And me, velvet and coco have been chilling and talking about fashion and sweets." said ann

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MONTHS?" shouted Akira "hasn't it been like 16 hours or something like that?"

"You forgot to tell him Yukiko?" asked Yusuke

"Well he was still loopy at the time." said Yukiko with a shrug "plus I kinda drugged him a few times since then."

"Well that is what we were about to tell him earlier but he kinda ran after Makoto." said ann

"I see." said ozipin "you see Akira life has gone on while you were in your coma induced state"

"I was in a coma?" said Akira "well I get that but for how long?"

"About two months." said ozipin

"How was I out that long," asked Akira

"That is easy." said Yukiko "exhaustion."

"What about blood loss." stated Akira "because if I remember right I got my limbs cut off."

"oh that was because of your little main squeeze." said Teddie "is that the fraise?"

"Nope not at all." said Yosuke "but yha your girlfriend healed you."

"So that's what you meant by saved me," said Akira and to that Yusuke only nodded

"So that is why he looked so weak during the fight with Pyrrha." said penny "and extended aura usage would be extremely taxing on both parties involved."

"Close enough." said yu "although I can't fault you for not knowing about persona abuse"

"Excuse me what?" asked Carden

"That means whenever a persona use goes beyond there limits both the persona and the user are temporarily knocked out." wrote chie "I have dealt with the type of thing before."

"Still is kinda gibberish to us right now." said Pyrrha "master did not even use his "persona" as you call it in the fight between us."

"Master?" asked the phantom thieves

"It is nothing like that," said Akira with a blush

"Yha she is not wrong." said jhuan "one thing was constant during the fight. He was using his momentum and a wheelchair to get the upper hand so then he could use his semblance "thief cloning" as I have dubbed it."

"Oh he did." said Yukiko "he did you notice how he has been in different clothing this entire time."

"Of course that outfit is literally what he has been in for the past few hours." said coco "what is that a tell for if he is using his semblance or this "persona" thing."

"Ok coco I know you are not the brightest light in the school, but did you not notice the fact he can change clothes instantaneously!"

"Shut up you shnee bitch!"

"Other than that, it is not the biggest tell for a semblance." said velvet "even if you were smart enough to determine two and two you would need to find another tell to determine the "persona" trigger. Which there was not any way we could have figured that out if it was just clothing." said jhuan "so it does not matter if it was the clothes or not."

"Bingo." said yu "the clothing is not the tell although we think it is a big part of it."  
"Enough plotting hon." said rise "they have had enough of this kind of talk for a long time."

"I guess you're right." said yu before pulling out a pistol and aiming it toward the ceiling and shooting it "but one of us has been absent for a bit. So why doesn't he come down."

And just like that the ceiling came down on all of them in a small circular hole right on top of yu's desk with a person falling with it, and that person was Goro akechi.

"GORO?" questioned the phantom thieves


	17. book and update

**I AM BACK PEOPLE! so yha if you could not tell by the resent chapters for my other story's i am back but before we continue on with that i have to say thank you all for the support with the idea of my book and these story's and just my flaky ass entirely. so to thank you i am going to show you two chapters from my book Animaria X. so please judge them fairly and please give me constructive criticism on them this is still a work in progress and i want it to be great when i am done with it so please have some mercy with them. thank you and DFTBA**

**PROLOGUE: Every Movie Has A Cold Open (EMHACO)**

(goon pov)

The chapel cafe, a usually calm cafe, holds a kind of customers that were usually kind… until this asshole shows up. This one guy. I thought I told him never to come in here again after what he did to me and my boys back when we were picking on some fourthies that were eating here.

(no pov)

"Hey asshole," said one of the four goons that were standing at this one teen's table

He did not respond; however, only continuing to look through the menu like they weren't even there.

"Yo asshat"

He only raised his hand to wave the waiter over

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

As soon as the waiter came to the table the teen passed him a note and the menu before standing tall.

The teen was likely 5 feet 9.5 inches tall and he was fairly muscular although it barely showed because of his baggy jeans and white dress shirt with only the shirt having blue accents on the collar. His skin was pale, allowing for his bright purple eyes to shine through his platinum blond hair which despite its spiny demeanor really needed to be cut, his hair seemed to be dyed slightly with purple tips being pronounced by his purple coat, but there was one thing that was strictly pronounced and that was two little cat ears that rested on top of his head.

This is Rotta Totigame: one bad motherhubber

"Do you need something?" asked Rotta, "because if you don't I would recommend letting me eat in peace"

"Oh yha we need something alright." said one of the goons, "we want you to get the frick out."

"No can do." said rotta, "I paid for my god damn food and i am going to eat it and you can do nothing to stop me."

Suddenly one of the goons grabbed rotta's collar and pulled him toward the group of goons since they were shorter than him numbers was the way to go.

"Oh you think you're so fricken tough." said the goon "well last time i did not have the power I have now."

"Numbers is your power." scoffed rotta, "you know that in a street fight there are two rules right"

"Oh yha and what the hell are those." scoffed goon 2

"Rule one" said Rotta as he grabbed said goon (goon 2) and tossed out of the dimer through the window, "is that street fights hapon on the street."

Suddenly he started walking over to the counter where one of the workers were and pulled out his wallet.

"Rule two." said Rotta as he handed the worker around 20 dollors in american dollars, "always pay back what you owe"

And just as quickly as it came out the wallet was tossed at the goon that was tossed outside knocking him out in a matter of seconds

"Oh and rule three." said rotta as he walked over to grab his wallet, "don't attack anyone that might be a little too strong for you. If you do… well it could get you killed"

And just like that the goons left in a matter of seconds picking up their friend and getting the heck out of there.

"So you know this is on your tab right" asked the manager of the cafe

"I thought I paid you for the damages?" asked rotta

"You did but i am talking about your food?" asked the manager

"No it will pay for it." said Rotta

**CHAPTER 1: Just a Normal School Day (JNSD)**

(5/7/2010)(segunda oportunidad academy)

segunda oportunidad academy a school on an island not to far from the cost of porreco and is surprisingly exactly as advertised. As a school that was made for kids that might not be ready for life in the main countries they were raised in thanks to some tragic event that happened during their childhood. But you could call the school whole frickin continent with how big it was with i literally having its own government and council. But enough about that, let's go to our hero and see how the events of the night before are affecting him.

"Did you really have to kick there asses like that right before graduation?" asked Diana

she has long curly black hair and hazel eyes and she has pale skin and she is wearing a white dress blouse with a blue choker and a black trench coat with a purple sash round her right arm with a pair of black pants.

This is Diana Gatta: the detective badass

"Well it is not like I had much of a choice in the first place." said Rotta, "they really looked like they were going to kick my ass into space and back"

"Yha they now look more pissed than ever" said Anastasia

has short red hair with purple accents, blue eyes, wears a red jacket with purple accents, a white blouse with a blue choker and she wears a pair of blue jeans with golden pins on the cuffs

This is Anastasia Nadia: the good the bad and the downright sexy

"That and besides i heard they just lost hands with the principal and the council," said blake

He currently wore just the normal uniform (white dress shirt with a certain color collar with a pair of pants) but his hair was what drew people away from that because his hair was literally gold… not literally gold but it sure as hell looked like it and is surely complimented his tan skin

This is blake norakowa: golden boy

"Speaking of which why the hell are you not on bad terms with either of them yet rotta?" asked diana

"Oh i know i am on bad terms with them." said rotta "i just get by because of the fact the can't touch me because there going to get hit for being racist pricks."

"The principals racist?" asked Anastasha

"No she is like a mother to me at this rate." said rotta "in fact i think she might have been the same way to my sister back in the day."

"Hunches aside." said blake, "do you guys think that your going to graduate today?"  
"Probably" said diana "i can't say a thing for these guys."

"Hey i think i might!" said Anastasha "just because you the teachers pets doesn't mean you can flaunt that like people flaunt their looks."

"What like you flaunting you sexy as hell body and the fact that you have big boobs." said Diana with a sly grin

"You win this time logic thief." said Anasasha "you win."

"Anyways i think we might as well hope for the best." said Rotta "not everyone here gets out of here when they graduate."

"Too true." said Diana

"_ALL STUDENTS OF BLUE COLLAR AND CHOKER PLEASE COME TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR YOUR GRADUATION CEREMONY, THAT IS ALL._" said the principal over the intercom

"Welp time to go," said Blake, "see you guys at the docks right?"

"Oh hell yha brother." said Rotta

"A trip sounds like fun." said Diana

"Welp good luck I guess." said Anastasha

"Luck is not a contributor in this one." said Rotta "because something tells me we got this in the bag."

(at the auditorium)

'_You gotta be kidding me_.' thought Rotta

After a grueling 3 or so hours getting through all the names and faces that were in the auditorium and only two people were left Rotta and some random slacker dude named David.

"And now it is time for the final person that will be graduating this year but before we go to him I believe it is time four an apology to one of the students here that won't be making it off the island but still graduated nonetheless. This was something the council did to one other student two years back and I will certainly tell you now there were people that voted against it but sadly Rotta Totigame will not be making it off the island." said the principal "but with that said it is my honor to announce that he will still graduate but as of right now he cannot leave the island."

'_What the hell._' thought Rotta shocked at what he was hearing

"Now I would have the great honor of giving a full graduation to David Mackinaw!" said the principal

(the docks) (three hours later)

"This is bullcrap!" said Blake "they know how much this meant to you and the just ripped it right out the goddamn rug."

"Maybe the council has a reason for doing this." said Diana "they usually do."

"Oh they have a reason," said Rotta "I called them up and guess what they weren't as racist as I thought there just hard on me because of my mother and the fact they want me to be just like her and nothing else."

"Really." said Anastasha "that is fricken messed up."

"Oh and that is not all." said Rotta "they apparently changed the votes for me and david and now that cheating asshole gets to go out into the world and lounge about."

"Maybe your not giving them enough credit on this one." said Diana "think about it maybe they lied to you about it and are actually racist pricks like we thought."

"Nope they are still pricks just not that kind." said Rotta "I literally quoted them word for word."

'_Then why the hell am I not mad at them_?' thought Rotta

"But I guess there is nothing I can do about it." said Rotta

"No there is something that you can do and it is to fight them," said Blake

"Blake i am no fighter." said Rotta

"Yes you are but not in the way you think." said Blake "you can still do this."

"There are laws you know." said Anastasha "it is not like rotta can just go and change what happened without breaking the law."

"She is right." said Diana "but there is something we can do."

"And what is that?" asked Blake

"We stay with him," said Diana "there are jobs that we want here and we can take them."

"But we all agreed to travel the world first." said Anastasha

"True." said Diana "but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we do what we want to do."

"Agreed." said Rotta "so just do it. And I am going to do what I want to do."

(Rotta's home) (a few hours later)

"What the hell" said Rotta

Let's give some context here over the course of the past couple of hours Rotta was just about to go home and chill after what happened today but it seems the world just won't let him rest because as we have come to see there ain't no rest for the wicked.

"'Notice for catdragon17 you have recently been tagged by the black hearts association for reasons that are unknown to me as of right now please leave your house right now if you do not want to get attacked by some high class mercs' ok what the hell is this!?" said Rotta "is this a troll or something because I have done nothing to gain the attention of those guys."

"Oh really" said and unknown female

"What the hell" Rotta said almost jumping across the room "who the hell are you?"

"That is not important as of right now," said the woman, "You need to leave."

"I can't just leave!" said Rotta "this is my home and personally I kinda can't leave anyway."

"I thought preserving your life would be you top priority and not you house." said the woman

"Well it is but I have got everything my family has had here."

"Ah sentimental value ay." said the woman "which is why you must leave?"

"Don't they have like trackers or something like that?" asked rotta

"Well yes" said the woman "but it is better than nothing."

"Ok so your saying to run knowing that but you are not telling me why this is the case."

"If I kiss you would you run." asked the woman finally showing her face


	18. ANOUNCEMENT

**Well it has been a while hasten it. well i am not sure if my normal scheduled is going to change much but hey what are you going to do? anyhow time for the fun stuff! as most of you know last year was the three year anniversary of my sector of the internet, and we are doing it again! starting june 7th and ending on june 13th we are going to going to have five storys that will be deticated to you guys!**

**to you fans of hurricane, the final chapter will be posted with the grand finale and epologe so stay tuned for that!**

**to you fans of a set of red dresses, fianly a new chapter is going to be posted for that story!**

**to you fans of BSS (bleach in the soul of a siren), you are going to get a new chapter for you guys too!**

**and the rest are one shots that could be storys in the future if you want to see them!**

**all this and more are going to be comeing up soon so keep and eye out and DFTBA**


End file.
